Bitter Sweet Love
by EVILKYUHYUNNIE
Summary: "Min.. andweyo... hiks jaebal Min.." rasa takut mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuku, aku paham betul apa yang akan di lakukan oleh namjachingu ku ini.. a story bout complicated love. pair: ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul. Warning: typo, OOC, BoysLove – Yaoi, GS, MPreg, creepy bahasa! dont like the pair? dont read please RnR juseyo :3
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BL = BoysXBoys – Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

"Minnie~ jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, jangan cepat cepat jalannya!"

Tetapi yang dipanggil hanya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan seorang namja kecil imut yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tertinggal jauh di belakang

_BRUUKK! _

"Huwaaaaaaaa appooo, hiks a-appo.." Namja kecil ini menangis, lututnya berdarah, terluka ketika mengejar namja jangkung itu.

"Hiks.. Minnie.. Appo.. M-Minnie dimana? Jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie sendirian, Kyunnie takut.. Hiks" namja kecil itu terus menangis, entah apa yang iya tangisi, lututnya yang berdarah kah atau karena ia takut sendirian

Suasana taman yang sepi membuat namja ini semakin ketakutan, di lihat sekelilingnya, tak ada orang. Isak nya pun sudah mereda, hanya tertinggal bulir bulir kecil yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Kyunnie kecil mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi luka di lututnya sewaktu tersandung tadi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Minnie dimana.."

"Minnie disini Kyunnie.." Kyunnie kecil kaget mendengar suara namja yang sedari tadi ia cari

"Minnie... A-appo.."

"Appo? Kyunnie kenapa? Terjatuh?" Minnie yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kyunnie, kini telah duduk tepat didepannya Kyunnie, memeriksa tubuh adik kesayangannya itu "sebelah mana yang sakit? apa ini sakit?" Minnie menyentuh lutut Kyunnie yang sudah sedikit membengkak

"Aakkkhh! Appo Minnie!" Tangan kecil itu pun menepis tangan namja jangkung itu, perih, bagaimana bisa dengan teganya namja jangkung ini menyentuh lukanya

"mian ne Kyunnie.." Dihapus nya sisa sisa airmata namja imut tersebut dengan ibu jarinya "sudah jangan menangis lagi, sudah ada Minnie disini.. bisa berjalan?" Namja imut itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "arraseo, ayo naik, biar Minnie gendong" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan punggungnya, membelakangi namja imut tersebut.

Digendongnya namja imut tersebut kembali kedalam rumah, di dudukannya ia di atas sofa ruang keluarga, dan pergi begitu saja. Kyunnie kecil yang takut di tinggal sendirianpun berteriak "Minnie jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie!"

Merasa terpanggil, namja jangkung itu pun kembali ke ruang keluarga, dilihatnya namja imut yang sebentar lagi akan menangis itu, ia tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja imut itu "sebentar ne, Minnie hanya ingin mengobati luka Kyunnie, Minnie tidak akan meninggalkan Kyunnie kok.." Setelah yakin namja imut itu tidak akan menangis lagi, ia pun berlalu meninggalkannya

"Yak! Dapat! Terima kasih ahjumma" Changmin membungkuk, berterima kasih kepada ahjumma Kim yang sedari tadi membantunya mencari kotak P3K dan bergegas kembali menuju ruang keluarga menemui malaikat kecilnya

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Kyuhyun yang sudah bosan menunggu Changmin, hanya memain mainkan ujung bajunya yang sudah kotor karena tersadung tadi.

_Lucu sekali dia_ Changmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyunnie nya dan berjalan menghampirinya

"Minnie tadi kemana? Kenapa tidak menunggu dan menjawab panggilan Kyunnie?" Jari mungil itu menekan nekan pipi Changmin, seakan akan menuntut jawaban secepatnya

"Mian.. Tadi ahjumma Cho memintaku untuk mengambilkan saus di dapur karena saus untuk BBQ sudah habis, maaf kan Minnie ne?"

"Eung!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat Kyuhyun "Tahan yah, ini sedikit perih" ia menuangkan cairan antiseptik ke kapas dan membersihkan luka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia tidak mau Changmin mendengar isakannya, tidak mau di anggap cengeng oleh Changmin.

"Ah sudah selesai, sudah, jangan menangis, Minnie tidak mau melihat mata Kyunnie yang indah ini bengkak" ujarnya setelah menempelkan plester di lutut Kyuhyun lalu mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie lapar?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun

"Minnie lapar?" sahut Kyuhyun yang malah kembali bertanya kepada Changmin

"ne! Minnie sangaaaaat~ lapar, ayo kembali ke taman belakang, pasti umma kita sudah selesai memasak.." Changmin berdiri dari sofa ruang tengah hendak menuju taman belakang, ternyata perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi. Yak! siapa yang tak tau selera makan seorang Shim Changmin yang berada di atas orang – orang normal? Bisa di bilang selera makannya sudah setara dengan _food monster_.

Merasa ada yang menarik ujung baju nya, Changmin melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang memberikan tatapan polos namun tak dapat ia artikan. "wae Kyunnie?" merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyunnie, Changmin mendekatkan dirinya kembali, duduk berlutut tepat di depan Kyuhyun. "wae Kyunnie-ah?" Changmin terus menatap malaikat kecilnya, dan tiba – tiba..

_cup _

"gomawo Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun setelah sukses mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun, diam, tak berkata apapun. Sedetik kemudian Changmin membalas kecupan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat tepat di bibir mungil Kyuhyun _cheonma my little angel _bisiknya dalam hati.

"Ja! Ayo kita ke taman belakang, Minnie sudah tak kuat lagi, lapaaaarrr~" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun. "bagaimana? Kyunnie bisa berjalan? Apa masii sakit? Biar Minnie gendong.." Kyuhyun yang masih shock dengan tindakkan Changmin tadi hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tertunduk malu.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Di gendongnya kembali Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju taman belakang. Sesampainya mereka di taman belakang, Changmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sebuah ayunan kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju meja makan untuk memakan apapun yang sudah terhidang disana. Tindakannya disambut jeweran manis dari sang umma dan tawa geli dari ahjumma Cho yang sedari tadi sibuk menyiapkan semua makanan, oh well siapa yang tak tau sifat seorang _food monster_ ketika sudah melihat makanan?

Yap! Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana keluarga Cho berkunjung kerumah keluarga Shim, atau sebaliknya, sebuah rutinitas yang sudah dilakukan jauh sebelum Changmin dan Kyuhyun lahir. Umma Changmin, Shim Heechul, dan umma Kyuhyun, Cho Jaejoong adalah saudara sepupu, mereka berdua sebenarnya bermarga Kim, tetapi ikatan pernikahan mereka lah yang telah mengubah marga mereka. Heechul dan Jaejoong sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas, begitu juga dengan para suami mereka, Shim Siwon dan Cho Yunho.

2013 cerita baru boleh kan? Daripada setres mikirin chwang yang menghilang entah kemana..

Cerita ini inspirasinya dari ngga tau sih dari mana pengen aja mengabadikan kebersamaan saya dan chwang yang entah kapan bisa beneran terwujud *curhat woy*

udahan dulu deh…mentok…besok besok lanjutin…REVIEWnya ya RIVIEW tolong!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BL = BoysXBoys – Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

"annyeong haseyo ahjumma, Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk kepada Jaejoong.

"aigooo manis sekali dia Sui-ah~ berapa umurnya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu sahabat baiknya itu

"ah terima kasih eonni-ah~" sahut Junsu dengan malu – malu

"yaa! Yang manis itu anak mu bukan kamu Suie!" kata – kata Jaejoong sontak mengundang _pout_ dari bibir semok seorang Kim Junsu atau lebih tepatnya nyonya Lee Junsu, istri dari seorang namja berjidat lebar yang bersahabat dengan suami Cho Jaejoong, Lee Yoochun.

"aish arra arra, tak bisakah eonni sedikit bercanda dengan ku? Kita sudah lama tak bertemu toh? Tega sekali eonni pada sahabat eonni yang seksi ini~" ujar Junsu dengan percaya dirinya. "Ming kan? Uri Sungminnie maksudmu? Dia kelas 3 _Elemetary School_ eonni, aku sengaja memaksa Chunnie untuk pindah dari Virginia ke Seoul dan menjadi tetangga mu supaya Ming mempunyai teman karena ku dengar kau mempunyai pangeran tampan, hehehe.. kasihan dia sendirian di.."

Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kata – katanya, suara Cho Yunho terdengar dari dalam rumah, "YAA! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU MENGOBROL DIDEPAN PINTU SEPERTI ITU?! JOONGIE-AH~ BAWA MEREKA MASUK!"

"haiiss, selalu seperti itu" gerutu Jaejoong, "maaf kan dia yah Suei-ah, akhir – akhir ini dia memang agak stress karena pekerjaan nya di kantor"

"gwenchana eonni, jinjja gwenchanayo" ujar Junsu diiringi tawa renyahnya

"chagy, kenapa meninggalkanku~~" rengek Yoochun manja

"kau makan terlalu lama tuan Lee Yooochun, jangan salahkan aku!" ucap Junsu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion bergaya eropa itu, menggandeng Sungmin bersamanya dan mengabaikan Yoochun dengan tampang memelasnya

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan tersebut, selalu bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing dimana pun mereka berada "_Hi_ Yoochun oppa" sapa Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang kini telah duduk di sofa ruang tengah

"_yow Jaejae,_ _long time no see! How are ye? You look more beautiful than the last time I see you_" goda Yoochun

"YAA LEE YOOCHUN! CARI MATI EOH?" teriak Junsu sambil menutupi telinga putri nya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya [saowoh duckbutt eonni galak aja -_-"]

"_as you see, I'm good oppa, just like the old days and thank you for your compliment_" sanggah Jaejoong "sudah lah oppa, sana temui sahabat mu, dia ada di ruang perpustakaan"

"baiklah Jaejae~" Yoochun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah sambil mengirimkan _flying kiss_ setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari sang istri

"hahahaa Yoochun oppa tak pernah berubah, selalu _flirty and naughty_, oia kita sudah _lose contact_ selama bertahun – tahun, bagaimana bisa kau tau aku tinggal disini eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu

"itu hal yang mudah eonni, apa lagi perusahaan Yunho oppa sudah menjadi 3 perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Korea, mencari alamat mu itu tidak sulit.." sahut Junsu sambil meminum teh nya

"apakah kau tidak sayang dengan teman – teman dan keluarga mu yang ada di Virginia?"

"ah, Virginia tidak menyenangkan! Aku lelah eonni, orang – orang disana terlalu memperdulikan diri mereka masing – masing, aku menyesal sudah menghabiskan 10 tahun pernikahanku disana bersama Chunnie, aku merindukan mu eonni, Yunho oppa, Heechul eonni, Siwon oppa, juga teman – teman kita semasa _Senior High School_ dulu"

"_do you miss me that much saeng-ah?_" goda Jaejoong

"_yaaa eonni! Don't tease me! Of course I miss you, A LOT! And now, could we just speak in Korean? Why do you talk to me in English? I already know that you good in English eonni-ah~~_" rengek Junsu [(-_-") mukanya duckbutt eonni pas di godain Jaema]

"_wow, your English is so fluent Suei-ah_" sahut Jaejoong sambil berpura – pura kaget

"_my beloved eonni, what do you expect me to do? It's impossible to live in Virginia without knowing English eonni-ah~_ berhentilah meledekku" kata Junsu yang sudah mulai kesal dengan Jaejoong [anggep aja duckbutt eonni jago bahasa inggris xD]

"ahahahhaa baiklah Suie sayang, oia kenapa Sungminnie tidak bermain bersama Kyunnie saja? Dari pada mendengar ocehan kita~" ucapan Jaejoong tersebut hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junsu yang kemudian bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah bersama Sungmin

"di mana pangeran tampan mu itu eonni?" Tanya Junsu mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru rumah namun tetap tidak menemukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun

"ah dia ada di ruang bermain, lebih tepatnya ruang theater yang sudah ia sabotase sebagai ruang bermain nya, itu di sebelah ruang perpustakaan, terlihat kan? Yang berpintu kayu biru tua.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan ruang theater keluarga dengan jari telunjuknya

"arraseo eonni, tunggu sebentar ne~"

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Kemudian Junsu dan Sungmin beranjak menuju ruang theater keluarga, di bukanya pintu berwarna biru tua itu dan menemukan seonggok [abaikan -_-"] sesosok namja bertubuh kecil sedang asyik memainkan game nya dengan serius, saking fokus nya sampai – sampai ia tak menyadari ada yang membuka pintu kamar favoritnya tersebut

"annyeong Kyunnie-ah~" sapa Junsu sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

Merasa namanya di panggil dan yang memanggil bukanlah sang umma, Kyuhyun mem-_pause_-kan game nya, menaruh _joystick_ nya dan menengok ke belakang, melihat orang asing di belakangnya ia hanya tersenyum ragu "annyeong haseyo ahjumma.. eung… noona, eumb… nuguseyo?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menerjap – nerjapkan matanya, kebingungan

"aigooo~ manis sekali Kyunnie" ucap Junsu sambil mengacak – acak lembut rambut Kyuhyun, lalu ia menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri di depannya "perkenalkan, aku Lee Junsu, dan ini Lee Sungmin, aku sahabat dari kedua orang tua mu Kyunnie-ah, aku harap kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman baik, arra?" kata Junsu sambil mendorong pelan bahu putri tunggalnya untuk membungkuk, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun

"ah, ne, Lee Sungmin imnida.."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Noona kalau mau main, mainkan saja apapun yang ada di ruangan ini, tapi jangan Playstation yang sedang aku mainkan ini karena aku sedang membuat rekor! Arra? Setelah selesai, baru aku akan menemani noona bermain, otte?" celoteh Kyuhyun panjang lebar kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi terpesona oleh sesosok Kyuhyun hanya diam saja seolah tersihir, merasa pertanyaannya tidak dibalas, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya "otte? Mau yah noona?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk meremas ujung bajunya

"ahh.. n-ne, aku m-mau.." balas Sungmin yang masih kaget atas perlakuan Kyuhyun pada dirinya dan hanya mampu menunduk malu

Merasa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai akrab, perlahan Junsu menutup pintu ruang theater keluarga tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka, kembali ke ruang tengah menemui Jaejoong untuk mengobrol

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Sifat Kyuhyun yang blak – blakan lah yang membuat Sungmin tertarik kepada Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap waktu bila Sungmin sudah pulang sekolah dan tidak ada kursus, ia akan bergegas datang kerumah Cho ahjumma untuk sekedar bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Karena hal ini jugalah kebiasaan keluarga Cho dan keluarga Shim berubah, biasanya setiap _weekend_ mereka akan berkumpul untuk sekedar bercengkrama dan makan bersama di taman belakang, tetapi sekarang keluarga Lee bergabung, alhasil rumah keluarga Cho semakin ramai di setiap minggu nya.

Semingu, dua minggu, satu bulan, dua bulan, Changmin membiarkan Sungmin bermain dengan Kyuhyun karena ia berfikir bahwa Sungmin tidak memiliki teman di Virginia, dan masih beradaptasi untuk tinggal di Seoul, tetapi lama kelamaan Changmin jengah juga melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang selalu memonopoli Kyuhyun. Setiap akhir pekan, ketika para umma sedang sibuk memasak dan para appa sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka, Sungmin selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bermain ini, bermain itu, melakukan ini, melakukan itu, Changmin yang notabene nya lebih tua daripada Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara..

"Sungmin-ah, bisa kah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar?" Tanya Changmin ketika ia melihat Sungmin akan menarik Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca majalah ke taman belakang

"waeyo oppa?" jawab Sungmin dengan malas

"_just follow me, can you?_" sahut Changmin ketus lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

Mau tidak mau Sungmin menuruti oppa nya tersebut dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan melihat noona dan hyung nya yang sedari tadi berbicara bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, pergi meninggalkannya..

"ada apa oppa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mereka berdiri cukup lama di ruang makan

"bisa kah kau tidak memonopoli Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan mu? Apa kau membenci ku? Aku tau kau belum mempunyai banyak teman di Seoul, tapi setidaknya biarkan Kyuhyun bermain bersama ku walau cuma sebentar, atau paling tidak kita main bersama, aku juga ingin bermain dengan Kyunnie!" ujar Changmin sedikit membentak Sungmin, Changmin lelah melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan, kecil – kecil sudah cemburuan eoh?

"a-ah… mi-mian… mianhaeyo oppa… a-aku tidak b-bermaksud…" jawab Sungmin gugup, air mata sudah terlihat di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. sejujurnya Sungmin takut melihat sosok Changmin yang seperti ini, tak pernah ia duga bahwa Changmin akan membentak dirinya, selama ini ia hanya mengenal sosok Changmin yang pendiam namun ramah, tidak mengira Changmin bisa menjadi orang yang menakutkan seperti ini

Sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin agak sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang notabene nya masih terlalu kecil, tidak menyadarinya dan membiarkan hal itu berlalu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memang sudah dekat, sekarang lebih bertambah dekat lagi. Layaknya perangko dan amplop, mereka selalu terlihat bersama di setiap kesempatan. Dimanapun ada Kyuhyun di situ pasti ada Changmin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sungmin yang melihat kedekatan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan lebih memilih bermain sendiri dengan boneka kelinci pink nya

Sampai suatu saat..

"Baby Kyunnie, jangan sedih ne" ucap Changmin sambil menyeka airmata Kyuhyun "Minnie janji akan kembali lagi" sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka, _pinky promise_.

"eumb!" jawab Kyuhyun mantab walaupun matanya sudah sembab akibat menangis selama berjam – jam

"Ingat ne, baby Kyunnie hanya milik Minnie!" ujar Changmin posessif sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku dan juga Sungmin yang beberapa waktu ini membuatnya cemburu.

Hari ini keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee mengantarkan keluarga Shim ke bandara untuk pergi ke Osaka, Jepang. Lebih tepatnya pindah ke Jepang. Ayah Changmin, Shim Siwon memutuskan pindah ke Jepang sementara waktu untuk mencoba peruntungannya, meluaskan usaha perhotelan yang ia miliki di negeri sakura tersebut. Changmin yang baru saja lulus dari _Elementary School_, terpaksa meneruskan _Junior High School_ nya di Jepang.

a/n: di chapter ini Kyuhyun masi kelas 1SD [aish imut! ] trus Sungmin kelas 3SD dan Changmomo kelas 5SD, agak lucu juga sih kalo ngebayangin Changmin sama Sungmin berantem gegara Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun cuma planga – plongo bingung, ga ngerti apa yg di berantemin =w=)/ nah terus ada part dimana Changmin marah sama Sungmin pake bahasa Engerish, anggep aja Changmin SD nya di sekolah internasional akakkakakkaka, kalo Sungmin kan emang di lempar pindahan dari Virginia, jadi wajar dia ngerti Engerish~ dan di akhir chapter Changmin di deportasi ke Jepang #dor maksudnya pindah ke Jepang sama SiChul, nah disitu dia udah lulus dan mau masuk SMP~ jadi Changmin umur 13tahun, Sungmin umur 11tahun dan Kyuhyun umur 9tahun (kelas 3SD waktu di tinggal Changmin ke Jepang) KYAAAAA~ IMUUTTT! *author di timpuk bebatuan alam sama readers* *mati* #abaikan

nah sekian penjelasan saia~ sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ annyeong~~ '-')/ *joget intoxication nya duckbutt eonni*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

* * *

"jaebal Kyunnie, berhentilah menangis.. umma yakin cepat atau lambat Changminnie pasti akan pulang, kalau Kyunnie terus seperti ini, pasti Changminnie akan marah pada umma karena umma tidak menjaga adik kesayangannya.. ayolah Kyunnie, bangun, makan lah sedikit.." bujuk Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membujuk putra semata wayangnya untuk makan, Kyuhyun sepertinya masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Changmin ke Jepang. Jaejoong sampai bingung harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membujuk dan menghibur Kyuhyun agar kembali ceria, semua mainan favorit Kyuhyun sudah ia belikan, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar, tiga hari tepatnya, sebegitu berarti kah Shim Changmin di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Jaejoong menyerah, membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia meninggalkan bubur yang sudah ia buat di meja nakas dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Yunho yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar kamar Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara "bagaimana?"

"eung? Entahlah, mungkin dia butuh waktu, Yunnie pasti mengerti bagaimana dekatnya Kyunnie dan Minnie, aku rasa kita juga tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, hanya menunggu, mungkin satu atau dua hari lagi semuanya akan kembali normal" ucap Jaejoong pasrah sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukan sang suami

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, mengelus surai lembut Jaejoong yang sedang memeluknya, melepas kepenatan yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Jujur dia sendiri sudah kehabisan ide untuk membujuk jagoannya ini, ia akui Kyuhyun memang menuruni hampir semua sifat – sifat nya, termasuk yang satu ini, keras kepala.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ruang makan, mendudukkan nya di bangku meja makan dan mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak menunjukkan senyumnya. "kau harus istirahat Boo.. aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit, urusan Kyunnie, biar aku yang urus, arra?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil memberikan segelas air putih dan aspirin kepada Jaejoong yang memang sedari tadi pagi mengeluh bahwa kepalanya pusing

"Bear… jangan seperti itu, aku tak mau kau meninggalkan pekerjaan mu di kantor, kau lebih di butuhkan di kantor Bear, _don't be like this, trust me I can handle Kyunnie_, jaebal YunnieBear… yah?" kata Jaejoong meyakinkan beruang besarnya itu

"ani Cho Jaejoong! Kau harus menuruti kata – kata suami mu!" Yunho memberi _gesture_ pada Jaejoong untuk segera meminum obatnya, mau tidak mau Jeajoong menuruti kata – kata suami nya itu, ia tidak mau menghadapi kemarahan Yunho.

_dddrrttt ddrrrttt_

"tunggu sebentar ne?" sahut Yunho pergi menjauhi Jaejoong untuk mengangkat cellphone nya, lagi – lagi Jaejoong menghela nafas, apakah umma kita yang satu ini tidak tau bila menghela nafas hanya akan mengurangi berkat yang akan di berikan Tuhan?

Jaejoong yang melihat YunnieBear nya sudah selesai dengan cellphone nya, bergegas menelan aspirin tersebut, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Baru lima langkah Jaejoong berjalan tiba – tiba ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar lagi, pandangannya memudar, dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk. Yunho yang kaget mendengar suara benda jatuh, langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menemukan Jaejoong yang terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Panik, Yunho membuang cellphone nya asal dan berlari menuju Jaejoong

"Boo… gwenchana?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyanggah bahu Jaejoong dari belakang, takut jika Jaejoong hilang kesadarannya dan terjatuh. Jaejoong sebetulnya mendengar Yunho dan ingin sekali berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya menghianatinya, seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak di jawab, akhirnya Yunho mengendong Jaejoong _ala bridal style_ dan membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka. Di tidurkannya Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"_see?_ Kau terlalu lelah Boo… kau tak bisa membohongi ku, _migraine_ mu kambuh seperti ini dan kau masih bersih keras mengatakan bahwa dirimu baik – baik saja? Turuti apa kataku ne? lebih baik kau istirahat terlebih dahulu, aku takkan melarang mu untuk merawat Kyunnie, tapi pertama perbaiki dulu kondisi dirimu sendiri, lagi pula tadi aku sudah memberi tau sekertaris Kim untuk mengurus segala keperluan kantor selama aku cuti, dan aku masih tetap bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor dirumah, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

Yunho menghapus sisa – sisa airmata di pipi Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang menahan rasa sakitnya sampai ia menangis "cobalah untuk memejamkan mata mu sebentar, tidurlah, biarkan obat mu bekerja, aku yakin saat bangun nanti kau akan merasa lebih segar" ujar Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah dan memejamkan matanya. Merasa istri tercintanya sudah tertidur, Yunho keluar kamar untuk menge-_check_ keadaan Kyuhyun. Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bila kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi bisa sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

_Sementara di kamar Kyuhyun…_

"u-umma… hikss.. ummaaa.. aku ingin ikut Minnie.. k-kenapa umma.. hiks.. tak mengijinkannya.." tangis Kyuhyun masih saja terdengar hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Yunho yang melihat Kyuhyun tertidur, menutup kembali kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja dan pergi ke ruang perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya

Tak terasa sudah sore, Jaejoong pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan YunnieBearnya di sebelahnya. Merasa lebih baik, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Satu jam berlalu, Jaejoong keluar kamarnya untuk mencari Yunho nya, dan menemukannya di dalam ruang perpustakaan sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Yunnie-ah…"

"eung? Wae Boo? Gwenchana? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong

"na neun gwenchana Yunnie-ah, bagaimana Kyunnie? Apakah kau sudah menge-_check_ keadaanya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi pada Yunho

"tadi dia masih tertidur, aku tak tega membangunkannya Boo" jelas Yunho kepada Jaejoong

_Back to Kyuhyun's room… _

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, kamarnya gelap, _ah~ pasti ini sudah sore_ pikirnya, tenggorokannya terasa perih, dan kepala nya pusing sekali tapi ia butuh minum. Akhirnya ia bangun dari tidurnya mencoba mengambil segelas air minum yang tadi di letakkan sang umma di atas meja nakas.

_pprraanggg_

Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya akhirnya pingsan saat akan mengambil gelas di atas meja nakas, gelas tersebut pun pecah karena tersenggol tangan mungil Kyuhyun.

"Yunnie-ah, suara apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong panik

"aku juga tak tau, sepertinya itu berasal dari kamar Kyunnie!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun segera pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun "mana Kyunnie, Yun? Dia tidak ada di tempat tidurnya"

"tenanglah, coba kau nyalakan lampu kamarnya dulu Boo"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian menyalakan lampu kamar Kyuhyun, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya Kyuhyun, kamar mandi pun kosong. Saat mereka akan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan memeriksa tempat lainnya..

"YUN! Ppalli! Kyunnie pingsan Yun~ badannya panas sekali…" teriak Jaejoong mendapati putra semata wayangnya tergeletak di samping tempat tidur [ceritanya tempat tidurnya tinggi jadi Kyu nya kelelep ]

"mworago?! Ayo kerumah sakit! Biar aku yang menggendongnya, Boo tolong kau ambil kunci mobil ku di ruang perpustakaan" ucap Yunho sambil membopong Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong segera mengambil kunci mobil dan membukakan pintu nya agar Yunho bisa meletakkan Kyuhyun di bangku belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit tubuh mungil Kyuhyun bergetar hebat, badannya panas dan peluhnya pun tak henti – hentinya mengalir dari wajahnya hal itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong bertambah panik, ia terus mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat erat

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun langsung di larikan keruang gawat darurat, menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tak henti – henti nya merapalkan doa untuk putra kesayangan mereka

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"eonni ya! Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie?" Tanya Junsu yang baru saja sampai ke Rumah Sakit masih dengan nafas yang tersengal "maaf eonni, Ming tak mau di tinggal, aku suruh dia untuk menyusul ke Rumah Sakit, tetapi Ming bersih keras untuk ikut dengan ku dan Chunnie, alhasil aku agak terlambat, mianhaeyo ne?" ucap Junsu yang kemudian duduk di bangku kosong di samping Jaejoong yang masih menunduk kan kepalanya

"gwenchana Su~" sahut Yunho yang memang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, menenangkannya, kemudian Yunho menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong ke atas bahunya dan terdengar tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi. "Boo, lihat aku.." Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong, sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang berhadapan, "Kyunnie anak yang kuat, dia pasti baik – baik saja" perkataan Yunho hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari Jaejoong, _setidaknya ia masih merespon_ pikir Yunho, Yunho pun memeluk Jaejoong kembali, meyakinkan istri tercintanya bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja..

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Yoochun, hanya mampu menangis dalam diam, ia sedih, takut, marah, dan cemburu bila memikirkan penyebab Kyuhyun nya sampai sakit seperti ini

Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah agak lebih tenang, ia menitipkan Jaejoong pada Junsu dan pergi bersama Yoochun ke kantin, sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka belum makan apa – apa

Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian Yunho dan Yoochun tak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang duduk menyendiri di bangku ruang tunggu, dan terlihat seperti… menangis?

"Sungminnie… kemarilah" panggil Jaejoong lirih

Sungmin mengangguk dan menghampiri Jaejoong "n-ne.. a-ahjumma..?"

"Sungminnie kenapa menangis eung?"

"a-aku.. hanya takut ahjumma.." sahut Sungmin pada Jaejoong

"takut?"

"a-aku.. hiks.. takut terjadi a-apa apa.. pada.. hiks.. Kyunnie.. a-ahjumma.."

Jaejoong yang kaget pada jawaban Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sungmin "ah ne.. gomawo Sungminnie.. mulai sekarang panggil aku umma ne? tak apa kan Suie?" Junsu tersenyum merespon permintaan eonni nya itu

"u-umma..?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"ne, umma.. umma ingin menitip kan Kyunnie padamu, Sungminnie tau kan kenapa Kyunnie sampai sakit seperti ini?" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti "itu karena Kyunnie tidak memiliki sosok seperti Changmin lagi di sampingnya, umma harap Sungminnie mau membantu umma menjaga Kyunnie.." lanjut Jaejoong

"arraseo ahju.. u-umma.." sahut Sungmin kikuk

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Boo.." panggil Yunho

"ne Bear, waeyo?"

"Kyuhyun sudah membaik, kata dokter dia hanya perlu tinggal di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa hari untuk proses pemulihan, tapi aku akan meminta dokter untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sebelum ia sadar, aku tak mau penyakit alergi bau obat – obatannya kambuh lagi, apakah kau mau melihatnya?" pertanyaan Yunho hanya dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke kamar tempat Kyuhyun di rawat di ikuti keluarga Lee

Baru saja pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka, Sungmin langsung melesat kedalam tanpa memikirkan orang – orang dewasa yang berjalan bersamanya

"Ya Ming! Tak usah terburu – buru!" kata – kata ummanya, Junsu, tak ia hiraukan, ia berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, masih dalam keadaan menangis

"terima kasih Su~" ujar Jaejoong kepada Junsu

"untuk…?"

"mau pindah kesini dan mengirimkan malaikat kecil mu untuk menjaga pangeran ku, aku tak tau apa jadinya bila kau, Chunnie oppa dan Sungminnie tak pindah ke Seoul.. aku harap dengan adanya Sungmin di sisi Kyunnie akan mengobati rasa rindu Kyunnie pada Changminnie walau hanya sedikit.." [jangan marah sama author yak~ author jg ga mao ada KyuMin sbnrnya TT^TT tapi demi jalan cerita, mau ga mau author ngijinin Jaema buat ngerestuin KyuMin *guling2 djalan tol*]

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin yang sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh Jaejoong, selalu menemani Kyuhyun dimana pun ia berada. Sudah dua hari semenjak Yunho memutuskan untuk merawat Kyuhyun dirumah dan selama itu juga Sungmin selalu bergegas kerumah umma baru nya setelah pulang sekolah untuk membantu Jaejoong merawat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang notabene nya masih _3__rd__ grade Elementary School_ sangat tidak nyaman dengan _IV Drop_ [infus] yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia selalu mencoba untuk melepasnya tetapi selalu ketahuan oleh Sungmin dan tak tau bagaimana caranya, Sungmin selalu bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak melakukannya.

"ummaaaa~~~ aku bosan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan _pout_ terbaiknya [aish! Kyu imut bener dah! minta ditelen! xD]

"bosan? Kenapa bosan? Bukannya mainan Kyunnie banyak disini?" sahut Jaejoong, bingung

"aku bosan memakai ini.." Kyuhyun menunjuk_ IV Drop _nya "..dan harus berbaring, tak boleh keluar kamar, aku bosaaaaaaannn! Aku mau keluar, aku tak mau terkurung di kamar umma~~" rengek Kyuhyun

"jangan salahkan umma~ siapa suruh Kyunnie nakal, tak mau makan? Alhasil Kyunnie sakit. Apa Kyunnie mau dirawat di Rumah Sakit saja?" goda Jaejoong, Jaejoong tau Kyuhyun benci dengan Rumah Sakit, sama dengan ayahnya, Yunho.

"ANDWEEE!" teriak Kyuhyun

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, ia baru masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun setelah tadi kedapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Kyuhyun dan kemudian mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun

"hahahaa~~ gwenchana Sungminnie, tak ada apa – apa, benarkan Kyunnie?" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum licik nya sambil melihat Kyuhyun

"a-ah ne, noona, tidak ada apa – apa, umma hanya menggoda ku, mana noona, aku haus~" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sungmin, _aiisshh awas yah umma, umma iseng sekali mengerjaiku di depan Sungminnie noona_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Semenjak tragedi sakitnya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tadi nya murung karena di tinggal oleh malaikat penjaganya, Changmin, menjadi ceria kembali. Semua itu hasil kerja keras Sungmin, tadinya Sungmin ingin menyerah, karena Cho Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala, sama seperti appa nya, tapi toh ternyata ketekunan membuahkan hasil, buktinya sekarang Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Sungmin dan bergantung pada noona nya yang satu itu

Tak terasa sudah lewat tujuh tahun Changmin pindah ke Osaka. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun tersebut. Kyuhyun juga sudah mulai melupakan sosok seorang Changmin, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan studi nya. Karena kepintarannya juga lah, Kyuhyun menjadi murid akselerasi dan sekarang sudah _3__rd__ grade Junior High School_, ia harus fokus pada ujian kelulusannya.

Otomatis Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi satu angkatan bahkan satu kelas. Sungmin yang tak sepintar Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus banyak belajar dari Kyuhyun. Alhasil hampir setiap hari ia pergi kerumah Kyuhyun untuk belajar bersama atau sesekali memasak bersama Jae umma, sebutan Sungmin untuk umma Kyuhyun.

Masih ingat kebiasaan keluarga Shim dan keluarga Cho yang selalu berkumpul bersama kan? Hal itulah yang selalu di keluhkan Kyuhyun kepada umma nya, ia merindukan saat berkumpul bersama keluarga Shim walau saat ini dia sudah melupakan rupa dan sosok malaikat penjaganya, Shim Changmin..

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"_Okaasan.. _aku mau menagih janji.." namja jangkung itu menarik tangan ibu nya yang sedari tadi sibuk memasak, menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya

"_Yakusoku ga nani, Momo-chan?_" Tanya yeoja cantik yang di panggil _Okaasan_ oleh namja jangkung tersebut

"_Okaasan_ pernah berjanji kalau aku boleh kembali ke Seoul asal pekerjaan _Otousan_ disini sudah stabil, aku sudah cukup sabar menunggu bertahun – tahun, sekarang aku ingin pulang, aku tak mau tau _Okaasan_!"

Yeoja cantik itu pun meletakkan pisau dapur nya, dan membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan namja jangkung itu "apa _Momo-chan_ yakin?"

"tak pernah seyakin ini!" sahutnya keras kepala

Yeoja cantik itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian ia mengangguk, setuju. "_wakarimashita_, sekarang _Momo-chan_ berkemaslah, biar _Otousan Okaasan_ yang urus"

"_yeay!_ _Daisukiyo_ _Okaasan! Kimi ga ichiban saikou desu! Sankyu!_" ujar namja jangkung tersebut sambil memeluk yeoja cantik itu lalu berlari ke kamar nya untuk berkemas.

Yeoja cantik itu pun meninggalkan masakannya di dapur dan memilih untuk mengambil _cellphone_ nya yang terletak di meja makan, ia mulai menekan – nekan tombol di _cellphone_ nya, sepertinya ia akan menghubungi seseorang, dan ternyata tepat! Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang..

"_moshi moshi_?"

"…"

"ah ne, ini aku.."

"…"

"ahahhahaaa, nado bogoshipeo nae yeeppeo yeo-dongsaeng~ oh iya, bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

"…"

"anakku bersih keras ingin tinggal di Seoul, sedangkan aku tak bisa meninggalkan Wonnie dan Osaka, bisakah aku menitipkannya padamu? Setidaknya sampai ia lulus _Senior High School_.."

"…"

"benarkah? Jinjja gomawo dongsaeng-ah, akan ku beritahukan padamu kapan ia akan berangkat ke Seoul supaya kau tak kaget, hihihiii.."

"…"

"sekali lagi terima kasih ne? lain kali aku telepon lagi.."

"…"

"bye!"

_pipp!_

* * *

Sebenarnya siapakah yang di telepon oleh yeoja cantik tersebut? Dan siapakan namja jangkung itu? Mengapa ia sangat ingin pulang ke Seoul? *author ketawa setan* tunggu di next chapter yak~ *author tebar kembang tujuh rupa sambil ngikik setan* monggo di review bila berkenan~ REVIEW WEH! REVIEW! XD

**translation: **

Okaasan: Ibu

Otousan: Ayah

Yakusoku ga nani: janji apa?

Wakarimashita: aku mengerti, similar with "I get it"

Daisukiyo: I love you

Kimi ga ichiban saikou desu!: you're the best!

Sankyu: terima kasih

Moshi moshi: halo

* * *

_balesan ripiew~_ =w=

**Blackyuline** eiittss, jangan sedih kaka~ saya juga ga tega ngebiarin Kyu nge-janda lama2~ muahahahhaha Sungmin? Hhmmmm *bungkus* *pitain* *kirim pake JNE ke dorm SJ* xD

*ikutan buka banner* CHWANGKYUISREAL! Ga cuma YunJae doang yang real AKAKAKAK #ketawasetan :p

**babyyming** jangan bingung bingung atuh~ *kasi pegangan* iya dong, imyuuuttt kaya duo author nya *kedip kedip manja* * author di lempar bom nuklir sama changkyu shipper* *mati* :D

**FiWonKyu0201** sebenernya author ga rela pindahin Changmomo ke Jepun, tapi demi tuntutan cerita.. _ssrroott_ *lap ingus* *nunjuk genre angst* Changmomo sama Kyunnie mesti dipisahi dolo~ *author nangis di bawah shower* TT^TT

**ukekyushipper** kamu nyesek? Apa lagi sayaaaaa? *garuk tembok* sudah di update~ monggo mampir ke chapter selanjutnya :p

sekian yak~ see you at chappy 4! *u*)/


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

* * *

Seorang namja baru saja tiba di Korea, tepatnya di Incheon _airport_. Dengan santainya ia berjalan membawa satu tas ransel di bahu kirinya dan menarik koper dengan tangan kanannya. Postur tubuh nya yang tinggi serta wajahnya yang tampan cukup menyita perhatian para pengunjung _airport_. Hari ini ia menggunakan kaos v-neck hitam berbalut jaket kulit coklat yang terlihat pas dengan tubuh atletisnya, jangan lupakan celana jeans hitam yang sengaja di robeknya di bagian paha dan lututnya, terlihat seperti berandalan eoh? Tapi hal itu pulalah yang membuat para yeoja di Incheon _airport_ semakin tertarik pada namja jangkung ini.

Namja jangkung ini mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh Incheon _airport_ mencari seseorang, seseorang yang akan menjadi wali nya selama ia berada di Korea. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari orang tersebut, terulas senyum di bibir namja jangkung itu ketika melihat orang tersebut

"_Ojisan!_" teriak namja jangkung itu kemudian berlari menghampiri orang tersebut

"_Ojisan, konnichiwa!_" ujar namja jangkung tersebut sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya

"ah, ne Changmin-ah, _konnichiwa_.. jangan panggil aku _Ojisan,_ disini Korea Changmin-ah~" balas pria tersebut

"mianhaeyo ahjussi, hanya belum terbiasa" ujar Changmin malu "eeerrr _btw _ahjussi, apa penampilanmu tak terlalu… berlebihan?" Changmin melihat namja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ahjussi, ia menggunakan jas dan celana hitam yang pas dengan tubuhnya, dan juga ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah maroon yang dua kancing teratas dari kemeja tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang nya yang menggoda

"wae? Ada yang salah?" Tanya namja bermata musang tersebut

"aniyo ahjussi, hanya saja kau terlihat.. errrrr seksi?" ujar Changmin sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal

"_oh really? Ahahhaha such a pleasure_, tapi apakah kau tak sadar penampilanmu sama menggodanya dengan penampilanku?" ujar namja tersebut sambil menunjuk pakaian Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya "lagi pula ini cara ku berpakaian Min-ah, _Entrepreneur must have a good appearance. aren't I?_"

Changmin mengangguk mendengar pernyataan namja tersebut "ya anggap saja kita memberikan _fashion show_ gratis, jarang – jarang kan ada dua pria tampan ngobrol di _airport_ seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan percaya diri penuh yang di susul tawa dari Changmin, tak di pungkiri namja bermata musang ini memang masih terlihat tampan di umurnya yang memasuki kepala empat

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Sepanjang perjalanan, Changmin dan ahjussi itu bercakap - cakap, membicarakan hampir segala hal untuk membunuh waktu. Terlihat ahjussi tersebut terlihat seperti sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Changmin dan juga sesekali mengusap lembut kepala Changmin, dan Changmin sepertinya tak keberatan oleh perlakuan ahjussi nya tersebut.

Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah, dan ahjussi itu segera memarkirkan Audi V8 nya kedalam garasi "nah Changmin, _welcome home_!" Ujar ahjussi tersebut sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya seraya ingin memberi pelukan

"Gomawoyo nae ahjussi!" Senyumnya tulus sambil membalas pelukan ahjussi nya

"Kajja! Tinggalkan saja barang - barang mu, biar para _maid_ yang membawa nya" mereka berdua masuk ke mansion bergaya eropa tersebut, terlihat sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni, lalu..

"Yeobo~ odiya~?" Teriak ahjussi tersebut, memanggil penghuni dari mansion mewah itu

"Ne nae sarang?" Terdengar suara dari lantai dua mansion itu, tak butuh waktu lama sosok yeoja yang memiliki suara indah tersebut turun dari lantai dua. Ketika ia menuruni tangga, yeoja bersuara indah itu melihat Changmin "Astaga! Minnie-ah!" Teriaknya kemudian berlari untuk memeluk Changmin

_Brruukkk_

"Kau kemana saja Minnie-ah? Apa kau tak merindukan ahjumma? Kau kejam sekali tidak menghubungi kami sejak kau pergi ke Jepang~" omel yeoja bersuara emas itu

"Mianhaeyo ahjumma, appa terlalu kejam padaku, ia tidak membiarkan ku menikmati masa mudaku dengan bermain dan berpetualang~ beliau malah dengan tega nya menyuruh ku belajar untuk menggantikan beliau sampai - sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengan malaikat kecilku.." Jelas Changmin pada yeoja bersuara emas yang di panggilnya ahjumma itu

"Sudahlah Boo~ kau seperti tak tau betapa kerasnya Siwon dan Heechul saja" sahut namja bermata musang itu sambil menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya

"Ah~ arra Bear, maafkan ahjumma ne Changmin? Pasti kau lelah karena perjalanan jauh ini, bagaimana jika kau beristirahat sejenak sebelum makan malam? Biar ahjumma siapkan makan malam dulu, oke?" Tungkas yeoja cantik tersebut yang ternyata adalah Cho Jaejoong, sahabat sekaligus sepupu umma nya Shim Heechul

"Baiklah ahjumma"

"Satu hal lagi..." ujar Jaejoong sewaktu Changmin akan beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya

"..._welcome back, welcome back to your home Minnie_" sambung Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya yang di sambung anggukan dari suaminya, Yunho

"Eung! Gomawo ahjumma, ahjussi.." Changmin pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, dia hafal betul letak kamar tamu yang selalu menjadi kamarnya ketika dia menginap di kediaman keluarga Cho. Kamar paling ujung di lantai dua yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar malaikat kecilnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia lelah, sangat lelah malah. Butuh banyak perjuangan yang harus ia lakukan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, Seoul. Dari appa nya yang bersihkeras supaya ia tetap tinggal di Jepang, lalu nam-dongsaeng nya yang memaksa ikut untuk pergi ke Seoul, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah! Tapi bila di pikir lagi, hal itu sepadan dengan apa yang ia tuju dan perjuangkan, yaitu bertemu dengan belahan jiwa nya. Ia tak sabar untuk menemuinya, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya. Masih ingatkah Kyuhyun akan seorang Shim Changmin?

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Setelah merasa cukup segar Changmin memilih untuk mandi dan turun ke lantai satu, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa sejak ia tidur tadi sampai sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kyuhyun. Ia melenggangkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan saat itu ia tak sengaja mendengar pintu mansion yang terbuka. Tebakannya pun benar, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari sekolah. Ketika ia ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang akan memasuki mansionnya, ia melihat Sungmin. Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Oh well agak sedikit berlebihan, mereka kan tetangga gumam Changmin kesal, ternyata ia masih tidak terima bila Sungmin mendekati belahan jiwanya. Dan yang membuat Changmin tercengang adalah ketika Kyuhyun ingin masuk kedalam Sungmin malah menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium pipinya. Changmin yang jengah melihat kelakuan genit Sungmin langsung memanggil Kyuhyun

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang membentaknya, ia masih kaget karena Sungmin noona mencium pipinya dan sekarang ada yang membentaknya? Di alihkannya pandangannya ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sesosok namja jangkung yang menatap nya dengan intens. Nugu? Pikir Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang hafal betul siapa namja jangkung itu langsung membungkuk dalam - dalam pada namja jangkung itu lalu lari pulang kerumahnya, seperti orang ketakutan eoh?

Dengan canggung nya Kyuhyun menghampiri namja jangkung tersebut "errmm annyeong haseyo hyung, nu-nugu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun seakan menjadi petir yang menggelegar di siang bolong, tak pernah menyangka bila kalimat itu akan keluar dari orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Changmin sambil meremas lembut kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, ia benar benar tidak ingat. Melihat tanggapan Kyuhyun, perasaan Changmin berkecamuk, rasa sedih, marah, takut bercampur menjadi satu hingga tak sengaja ia meremas tangan Kyuhyun lebih kuat

"A-appo hyung.." Lirih Kyuhyun, Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung melepas kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tak berkata apa pun lagi, hanya menatap nanar wajah belahan jiwanya. Siapa yang tidak sedih bila di lupakan oleh orang yang ia cintai?

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan hyung nya itu pun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dan ketika ia sudah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya pada hyung yang bahkan ia tidak tau namanya itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sadar ada sirat kekecewaan dari mata namja jangkung itu, ia pun mulai mengejar namja jangkung yang sudah selesai menaiki tangga dan menemukan namja jangkung tersebut masuk dan membanting pintu kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya. Bukan kah kamar itu hanya milik Minnie? Malaikat penjaganya? Apa jangan - jangan namja jangkung itu Minnie?

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Pemandangan yang sangat amat luar biasa ketika seorang Shim Changmin yang notabene nya adalah seorang _food monster_ meletakkan sendok garpu nya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah kenyang padahal ia hanya memakan setengah porsi dari makanan yang di hidangkan

Jaejoong yang sadar akan tingkah laku Changmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suami nya Yunho malah menahannya, menggantikkan ia untuk berbicara

"Ada apa Changmin? Apakah masakan BooJae tidak enak?"

"Aniyo ahjussi, masakan Jae ahjumma selalu yang paling lezat, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin makan banyak, mungkin aku masih lelah.."

"Ah begitu kah? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, supaya besok kau merasa lebih segar. Dan satu hal lagi, besok kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, aku sudah mengurus nya, aku harap kau bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah mu yang baru"

"Aku mengerti ahjussi, kalau begitu, aku pamit untuk beristirahat" Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memelas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meminta waktu nya untuk berbicara. Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak mengingat Changmin sama sekali.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas _King bed_ nya, hanya mampu mengeluh pelan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia masih ingat betul kata - kata Kyuhyun tadi sore, Kyuhyun tak mengingatnya..

Terdengar dari luar suara derap kaki, Changmin tau benar bahwa itu adalah derap kaki Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menghiraukannya, menutup mata nya dan mencoba tidur. Setelah bergelut dengan ego nya akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Changmin, menghampirinya, menghampirinya yang terlihat enggan untuk bangun dari dunia mimpi

"Hyung.. Ireona hyung.. Aku ingin bicara.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang pelan badan Changmin, Changmin hanya diam, tak berkata apapun. "Apakah kau masih marah hyung? Sungguh, aku bukannya tak mengingatmu, tapi aku benar - benar tak mengenalimu hyung, kau berubah, lagi pula kita tak bertemu selama bertahun - tahun hyung, aku akui aku lupa padamu, tapi aku hanya melupakan rupamu hyung~ jaebal~ maafkan aku~ jangan seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun lirih masih tetap mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Changmin. Ia menyerah, ya.. Kyuhyun menyerah.. Sepertinya hyungnya itu memang sudah tertidur, atau hyungnya itu tak mau mendengarnya? Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia tak mengenali malaikat penjaganya

_Greepp_

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun hendak bangun, keluar dari kamar itu. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun lagi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur. Sedetik kemudian Changmin memeluknya dari belakang, sepenggal kata yang hampir terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun kini hilang. Jujur Kyuhyun kaget, ia tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Changmin.

"Biar kan aku memelukmu.. Biarkan seperti ini.." Kyuhyun yang tadinya memberontak kini diam membeku. Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyesap sebanyak - banyaknya aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Nyaman dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika Changmin memeluknya, rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar ketika Changmin memeluknya. Tapi entah mengapa walaupun ada perasaan aneh, Kyuhyun tetap menyukainya.

"Hyuunngg.." Lirih Kyuhyun, ia tak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang ia rasakan, Changmin yang tadinya sedang menggesek - gesekan hidung mancungnya ke leher Kyuhyun, menikmati wangi _mint_ yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun, berhenti, melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan melepaskan tangannya, memutar tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan "Jujur.. ini menyiksaku.." Ujar Changmin sambil tetap menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Di letakkannya tangan Kyuhyun di dada kirinya, jantung Changmin berdegup sangat kencang "apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama.. Disini..?" Tanya Changmin lagi sesaat setelah ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri Kyuhyun yang berdegup tak kalah kencang dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu tertunduk, tak berani berkata apapun. Memang benar ia merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ragu, takut lebih tepatnya. Takut bila Changmin meninggalkannya lagi.

"B-beri aku waktu hyung.." Kata - kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terperangkap dalam lamunannya.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Pagi pun datang disambut antusias oleh Sungmin, ia bergegas merapikan seragamnya serta membetulkan pita pink yang tersemat di rambut ikalnya. _Manis_, pikirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya appa nya yang berjidat lebar itu sedang sibuk membaca koran, tidak di pedulikannya Sungmin langsung mengecup pipi appa nya yang di balas senyuman lembut oleh appa nya. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi saat sarapan bersama, Junsu selalu bertanya pada Sungmin, apakah ia mau di antar supir ke sekolah atau ingin berangkat bersama Kyuhyun, dan jawaban Sungmin selalu sama _'aku akan berangkat bersama Kyu~'_

Sungmin terdiam, hanya beberapa langkah ia keluar dari mansion nya, ia sudah melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hati. Terlihat Changmin dengan _Ferrari_ merahnya menunggu Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam _Ferrari_ itu kemudian Changmin melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kaget, shock atas apa yang ia lihat. Sungmin sebenarnya tau cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan di rebut kembali oleh pemiliknya, Shim Changmin, tapi apakah secepat ini?

"Ming? Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Tak takut terlambat eoh? Mana Kyunnie mu?" Tanya Junsu yang bingung mendapati putri semata wayang nya itu masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Aniyo umma, eung boleh kah aku di antar Park ahjussi saja?" Balas Sungmin masih tetap memandang jalanan tanpa melihat ummanya

Junsu yang menyadari keanehan Sungmin hanya diam menyetujui permintaannya, ia memanggil supirnya, memintanya untuk segera mengantarkan anaknya, Ming, ke sekolah.

Pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda Sungmin dapatkan di pelataran parkir sekolah. Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan berdampingan sambil bergadengan tangan, atau lebih tepatnya Changmin yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, menariknya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Adegan itu terus terulang selama dua minggu pertama, terhitung sejak Changmin menginjakkan kakinya di _Toho High School_. Dan tak tau sejak kapan Changmin di daulat menjadi _Kingka_ _Senior High School_ tersebut, mungkin karena wajah nya yang tampan serta tubuh atletisnya ia mendapatkan gelar itu.

Hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu di bully oleh fans - fans Changmin. Kebiasaan Changmin yang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Kyuhyun serta Changmin yang selalu ada dimana pun Kyuhyun mendapatkan masalah, menumbuhkan rasa cemburu pada diri para penggemar Changmin, padahal yeoja - yeoja itu tau bahwa Changmin memang tinggal satu rumah dengan Kyuhyun. Seakan menutup mata, para yeoja it uterus mengganggu Kyuhyun. tetapi tak tau kah kalian, walaupun Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat akrab, mereka tak pernah berbicara satu dengan yang lain? Changmin masih menjadi sosok yang dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih diam, masih menyangkal perasaan sukanya terhadap Changmin. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing tanpa berani menyuarakannya.

Sungmin jengah juga melihat para yeoja – yeoja centil yang terus mengganggu Kyuhyun, ia membulatkan tekad, menemui Changmin, ingin menceritakan apa penyebab mengapa akhir - akhir ini tubuh Kyuhyun penuh dengan luka dan memar, yang tak lain adalah hasil karya yeoja - yeoja centil penggila Changmin.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku bicara pada mu? Sebentar saja.." Ujar Sungmin pada Changmin ketika ia melihat oppa nya itu sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Changmin melepas kacamatanya [author meleleh ngebayanginnya~ \o/] dan melihat Sungmin seakan - akan bertanya pada nya haruskah ia melakukannya?

"Jaeball oppa, hanya sebentar, ini tentang Kyunnie- ah maksudku Kyuhyun.." Sontak Changmin langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan, membawa nya ke taman belakang.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah"

"Eung, begini oppa, sebelum aku bercerita aku mohon oppa jangan menyelakku selagi aku berbicara, ini tentang Kyuhyun.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"A-aku mohon oppa m-menjauhinya.."

"Hah?! Kau ingin bertengkar denganku eoh? Kau tau aku sangat menyayangi nya kan? Ah bukan, aku mencintainya! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Lee Sungmin?!"

"dengarkan aku dulu oppa! Aku tau kau mencintainya, begitu pula dengan ku, aku juga mencintainya, tapi aku tak tahan melihat ia tersakiti hanya karena keegoisanmu!"

"aku egois eoh? tau apa kau tentang Kyuhyun?" tungkas Changmin yang semakin meninggikan suaranya, emosi nya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi

"aku memang tak tau apa – apa, tapi aku masih tau diri, paling tidak aku tak menjadi _Kingka_ dan memiliki banyak fans."

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau masih tak mengerti oppa? Fans mu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun terluka! Ia selalu menjadi bulan – bulanan para penggemarmu, mereka cemburu melihat idolanya selalu berdekatan dengan namja kutu buku seperti Kyuhyun!"

"aku tak percaya padamu, jika memang hal itu terjadi, kenapa Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun padaku?"

"oppa, percayalah, Kyuhyun hanya tak mau membuatmu khawatir.."

* * *

a/n: haiii~~~ bertemu lagi dengan saia *bow* jeongmal mianhamnida reader-sshi, di karenakan jadwal shooting dan pemotretan yang padat *di sambit readers* maksudnya dikarenakan jadwal kerja dan kuliah saya yang amburadul akhirnya saya terkesan agak melupakan ff ini, padahal TIDAK sama sekali =3=)/

maaf kalau di chapter 4 ini agak kurang 'mengigit' karena sejujurnya saya terjangkit writers block beberapa waktu yang lalu, jadi kalau ada bahasa - bahasa yang agak ngawur, mohon di maklumi *bow 90degree*

sekian dari saya, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya. ja! itadakimashou minnasan ^^


	5. Chapter 5A

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

* * *

**CHPTR-5A**

Kata – kata Sungmin terus menganggu pikiran Changmin di sisa jam pelajaran sekolahnya. Namja jangkung ini terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat langit yang tampak mendung dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bukan kah saat ini uri Changminnie sedang menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di _Senior High School_? Mengapa ia tidak terlihat was – was seperti teman – temannya yang saat ini belajar mati – matian untuk menghadapi ujian akhir? _Well_, salahkan saja otak jenius nya, cukup dengan sekali membaca ia pasti bisa mengerjakan ujian – ujiannya, bahkan tak tanggung – tanggung, Changmin pasti mendapatkan nilai terbaik, terbaik dari murid manapun yang bersekolah di _Toho High School_.

#ChangminPOV

_Aish, aku tetap tak percaya pada nenek sihir itu! Mana ada bocah tengik yang berani mendekati Kyunnie ku? Apakah mereka tak tau aku mahir dalam kendo dan apakah mereka lupa kalau aku juga pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo? Tak mungkin mereka tak tau! Jika mereka tau dan tetap mengganggu Kyunnie ku, mereka gila! Itu sama saja menantangku, Kingka Toho High School. Apa mereka ingin menggali kuburan mereka sendiri? _Aku terus bergelut dengan pikiran ku, sampai – sampai aku tak sadar bila aku sudah berdiri di depan kelas Kyunnie. Yah ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang aku bangun semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, pulang bersama malaikat kecilku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke dalam kelasnya, tapi aku tetap tak menemukannya. Aku hanya menemukan si nenek sihir sedang hebohnya ngobrol dengan salah satu fansku yang terobsesi menjadi _Queenka_, Yoona.

"ah, hyung~ mencari Kyu?" eh? Ada yang memanggilku? Sypa?

"hyung-ah~ Changmin hyung~ hello?" lalu aku melihat seseorang menjentikkan tangannya di depan wajahku, ah si monyet rupanya

"haisshh! Singkirkan tanganmu dari hadapanku Hyuk! Mwohae?"

"aduh hyung, kenapa kau akhir – akhir ini sering sekali emosi sih? _PMS_ eoh? Kekekkee~ tadi aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau mencari Kyu?"

"oh itu, iya, aku mencarinya, apakah kau tau dimana dia?"

"tadi sih Park _Seonsaengnim_ meminta bantuannya untuk membawa buku ke ruangannya, sepertinya sekarang ia ada di Ruang Guru."

"_that's it! Sankyu_ Nyuk!"

"yaa! Hyung! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang namaku Hyuk! Hyukjae! Eunhyuk! Bukan NYUK!"

Tak kupedulikan rancauannya, aku memang senang meledeknya, kalian tau kenapa? Ekspresi wajah si monyet itu saat ia marah tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata – kata, terlalu menarik! Lucu malah! ku langkahkan kaki ku ke Ruang Guru masih sambil terkikik, menahan tawa akibat si monyet itu, tapi tawa ku tak berlangsung lama saat ku dapati Ruang Guru kosong melompong. Hanya ada Park Songsaengnim yang sibuk dengan tumpukkan kertas di meja nya serta beberapa Songsaengnim tua nan keriput yang sibuk mondar mandir. _Then, where's the hell his Kyunnie_? _Ah mungkin ia sudah menungguku di parkiran, baiklah kalau begitu, aku langsung ke parkiran saja._

#AuthorPOV

_BUGGHH!_

"aarrgghhh!"

_BUGHH!_

"urrgghh"

_BUGHHH!_

_BRUKK_ "uhukk uhuukk, k-ku mohon.. hentik-kan, a-apa salahku?" ujar Kyuhyun lemah, sedetik setelah ia jatuh terduduk karena tak tahan menerima pukulan bertubi – tubi di perutnya

_PLAKK_

Yeoja itu menampar pipi mulus Kyuhyun "cih! Masih tak tau apa salah mu huh? Jangan sok suci!"

"jinjja, aku t-tak tau apa a-apa.."

entah setan apa yang ada di diri yeoja itu sampai – sampai ia tega menyiksa makhluk Tuhan yang tak berdaya ini

"berani kau berkata seperti itu? Apa pukulan yang kau terima kurang hah?!" yeoja itu memberi signal kepada namja – namja anak buahnya untuk memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun

"s-sungguh aku tak mengerti a-apa yang kau katakan Vicky-ah.."

"jangan pasang tampang memelas seperti itu! Takkan berpengaruh bagiku! Sudah ku bilang pada mu jangan pernah sekalipun kau mendekati Changmin ku, Changmin oppa hanya milikku, ingat itu, MILIKKU! Apa maksudmu dengan berpura – pura pingsan kemarin? Mencari perhatian oppa eoh? Bitch!"

yeoja bernama Victoria ini adalah salah satu fans _hardcore_ dari seorang Shim Changmin. Terlihat dari bagaimana iya menyebut Changmin dengan sebutan 'Changmin ku', terlalu fanatic eoh? Yeoja inilah yang akhir – akhir ini menjadi dalang dari memar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia akan langsung mengerjai atau bahkan menghajar habis – habisan orang – orang yang berani mendekati Changmin nya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini, Victoria atau yang sering dipanggil Vicky, ternyata cemburu pada Kyuhyun yang ditolong oleh Changmin pada saat jam pelajaran olahraga kemarin. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun, pasalnya selain memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah, Kyuhyun juga sering mengalami insomnia, ditambah lagi lusa kemarin ia harus begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, alhasil Kyuhyun ambruk beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan basket antar kelas dimulai.

"t-tapi aku benar – benar sakit s-saat itu Vic- arrgghh! A-appo.." rintih Kyuhyun saat salah satu namja yang memeganginya dengan sengaja meremas bahu nya yang masih bengkak

"sudah, hentikkan, kurasa cukup" yeoja itu member signal kepada para anak buahnya untuk melepas Kyuhyun "jauhi oppa bila kau mau ingin hidup dengan tenang, dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, jika kau berani buka mulut soal ini kepada siapapun, terlebih kepada Changminku, aku takkan segan – segan untuk mengahjar mu lebih dari ini! Ayo pergi!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Victoria dengan nanar, dia tak tau harus berbuat apa terhadap ancaman Victoria itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menjauhi Changmin jika ia tinggal satu rumah dengannya?

Kyuhyun segera mengambil buku – bukunya yang berserakkan di lantai, _aish! Ada apa dengan tubuhku, pabo! Bertahanlah Kyuhyun, masa cuma segini kekuatan mu? Paling tidak bertahanlah setidaknya sampai di rumah. Ayo, Cho Kyuhyun kau pasti bisa, hwaiting!_ Kyuhyun kembali mencoba berdiri, ya sambil meringis tentunya, meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan agak pincang ke arah kuda besi kesayangan Changmin, semenjak Changmin tinggal di Seoul, appa nya tak pernah mengijinkan ia untuk memakai supir lagi

"yoo~"

"argghh!" rintih Kyuhyun pelan, tak tau kah bahwa orang tadi sudah salah menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa ia harus menyentuh bahunya yang bengkak? Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memarahi orang yang menepuk bahunya itu, ia mengurungkan, karena yang menepuk bahunya adalah..

"ah~ Changmin hyung, sudah sampai ternyata, kajja kita pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan ceria namun terkesan dipaksakan

"hmm.." gumam Changmin seraya membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun

"_wait_, Kyu, lihat aku" Changmin yang tadinya sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, sekarang kembali menutupnya, kemudian dengan sigap nya ia menarik dagu Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang mereka saling bertatapan

"eunghh, a-ada apa hyung?" lenguh Kyuhyun pelan, tak tau kah bahwa tubuhnya sudah tak kuat?

"ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa bibir mu.. berdarah?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada khawatir, ibu jarinya menyapu ujung bibir Kyuhyun, darah.

"_a-ano_ tadi aku hanya terjatuh di tangga hyung.." sahut Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyum lemahnya._ kumohon, ayo kita pulang saja~ aku tak tau sampai kapan aku bisa menahannya _pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati, sekujur tubuhnya sakit, sakit sekali, seperti habis ditabrak mobil, dan lagi pusing yang memang sedari istirahat tadi sudah ia tahan bertambah parah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan berbohong padaku.. kau tau kan aku benci pembohong? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi" tuntut Changmin sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan tindakan Changmin, Changmin hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan meremas bahunya. _Well_, kita memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Changmin, karena dia memang tak tau apa – apa soal bahu Kyuhyun yang bengkak.

_Sungguh, ini sakit sekali_ "Jinjjaro hyung, a-aku tidak apa a-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kakinya bergetar hebat keseimbangan Kyuhyun menghilang, dan sedetik kemudian ia hanya merasakan kehangatan melingkupi nya, kehangatan yang sangat familiar, dan akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

a/n: I'm back ppl! Sudah sebulan *lebih* ga update, jalmothaeseo.. mianhaeyo reader-sshi, bukannya bermaksud untuk meninggalkan cerita ini, tapi memang dari kemarin author moody, ga dapet feel untuk ngetik sama sekali padahal plot udah mendesak untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam otak (?)

sekali lagi maaf *maap mulu nih -_-"* untuk sekarang cuma bisa ngasi short chapter, karena tetiba mood untuk nulis hilang lagi ; n ; )/ maaf~ author janji bakal update lanjutan chapter ini minggu ini, kalau ga hari kamis, ya hari jumat, janji! *pinky promise*

Ja! Sankyu buat yang udah baca, silent readers ga dosa kok, ga bakal author kutuk :p dan totemo arigatou buat readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk kasih saran / review ke author, that means a LOT for me. Sankyu to Mata Ja Ne [Thank You and See You] ^^


	6. Chapter 5B

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

_p.s._ menanggapi beberapa comment sebelumnya, _I've said that previous chapter will be short, and the fact it WAS really short_. Author ga mau memaksakan untuk buat chapter panjang kalau sedang moody, nanti yang ada malah cerita yang ngelantur entah kemana :) dan soal author nyiksa uri Kyunnie, bukan karena Author ga suka sama Kyunnie *author suka banget malah, makanya author bikin FF ini* tapi pemeran utama nya memang harus kudu mesti di siksa, kan genre nya angst dan hehehee author emang demen nyiksa, jadi _gomen ne _:p

_happy reading_ _minnasan!_ :)

#ChangminPOV

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan berbohong padaku.. kau tau kan aku benci pembohong? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi" _kenapa ia selalu menutupi keadaannya? Apa susahnya sih untuk jujur padaku?_ Ku pegang bahunya, aku tak mau dia melihat yang lain, dia harus melihatku, fokus, saat aku berbicara padanya. _eh? Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar saat aku memegang bahunya?_

"Jinjjaro hyung, a-aku tidak apa a-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah limbung, hampir saja tubuh mungilnya menyentuh tanah. dengan sigap ku tahan tubuhnya menggunakkan kedua lenganku, _ada apa dengannya? Kenapa jadi rapuh seperti ini?_

"yaa! Kyu! Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu? Kyunnie… Kyunnie-ah.. Kyu.. aisshhh!" _tolonglah jangan membuatku takut seperti ini Kyunnie-ah_ ku angkat tubuhnya mungilnya dengan kedua tanganku, _astaga dia ringan sekali! Apakah dia tidak makan?_ Kuletakkan ia perlahan di dalam mobilku, kemudian kunyalakan mobilku, melaju keluar dari _Toho High School_.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku tak henti – hentinya melihat nya, ia tampak seperti orang mati, pucat sekali. Sebenarnya aku melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa kaki ku terasa berat dan lidahku terasa kelu, hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh. aku melihat Kyuhyun dipegangi oleh dua namja yang tampak seperti hoobae ku dan seorang perempuan, tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajah perempuan itu karena ia berdiri memunggungiku. Perempuan itu seperti memarahi Kyuhyun, sayangnya aku tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka karena posisi ku tadi cukup jauh dari mereka.

#AuthorPOV

Setengah jam berlalu akhirnya Changmin sampai di kediaman Cho, ia memarkirkan _Ferrari_ merahnya. Kemudian Changmin mengangkat Kyuhyun _a la Bridal Styl_e kedalam mansion. Changmin terus berdoa supaya tak ada yang memergoki dirinya membawa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri. namun sepertinya Tuhan tak mendengarkan doanya..

"eoh? Changmin sudah pulang?"

_Deg! Haiss sial! Apakah yang harus aku katakan?_

"_ah, ne.. tadaima obasan_" jawab Changmin kikuk

"ne.. ne.. selamat datang~ itu, ada apa dengan Kyunnie? Dia sakit?"

"tidak apa – apa ahjumma, ia hanya kelelahan, aku tak tega membangunkannya jadinya kugendong saja, aku naik dulu yah ahjumma" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong, Changmin langsung menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar Kyuhyun

Dibaringkannya Kyuhyun di tempat tidur, lalu mengambil piyama dari lemari pakaian. Changmin kaget saat ia membuka baju seragam Kyuhyun, banyak sekali memar di tubuhnya, ia geram, sangat geram. Siapakah yang berani menyentuh malaikat kecilnya? Apa mereka sudah bosan hidup? Segera saja Changmin mengganti baju Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia juga mengoleskan _ointment_ di tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh memar dan juga di ujung bibir nya yang pecah. _Kuharap kau cepat bangun_ bisik Changmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun sambil menyibakkan poni nya lalu mengecup pelan kening Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyelimuti nya, Changmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan ke kamar nya lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Changmin tampak berantakkan, perasaannya nya sekarang campur aduk, sedih marah kecewa.. sedih karena Kyuhyun menutupi kenyataan bila ia di pukuli, marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tak bisa melindungi Kyuhyun, kecewa karena Kyuhyun tak mau jujur padanya.

#ChangminPOV

"_moshi moshi Daiki-kun, could you do a favor for me? Please investigate people who beat my lover, just hack Toho High School's CCTV, I want that information by this end of the day, Sankyuu_" _pip!_ Aku tak tau harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi, beruntung appa mengirimkan Daiki dari Jepang untuk membantu ku mengurus hotel keluarga ku yang berada di pusat kota Gangnam. Kupastikan besok pagi kedua namja tadi akan masuk ke Rumah Sakit!

Kuganti baju seragamku dengan baju santai, tentunya setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mandi, aku perlu mendinginkan kepala ku yang panas ini. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, berniat untuk mengisi perut ya paling tidak dengan _sandwich_ isi daging andalanku. Salahkan Jaejoong ahjumma yang tidak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk makan berat sebelum semua anggota keluarga berkumpul.

"Minnie-ah, tangkap!"

Jaejoong ahjumma melemparkan sebuah botol kaca kecil kepadaku "ini apa ahjumma?"

"itu vitamin Kyunnie, aku rasa karena dia tak meminum vitaminnya makanya dia kelelahan, tolong berikan ne? gomawo Minnie~" ucap Jaejoong ahjumma yang sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di meja makan. _Betul juga, Kyunnie memang belum makan sedari tadi, lebih baik aku ke kamarnya._ Ku habiskan _sandwich_ isi ku dan membawakan beberapa potong untuk Kyunnie, sebotol air mineral dan tak lupa juga membawa vitamin yang di berikan Jaejoong ahjumma kepadaku, lalu aku pergi menghampiri Kyunnie di kamarnya.

_krriieett_

"Kyu..?" _apakah dia masih tidur?_ Kulangkahkan kakiku ke samping tempat tidurnya, menaruh botol vitamin, air mineral dan beberapa sandwich isi yang kubawa di atas meja nakas. Lalu aku duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu.. ireona.. kau belum makan dari tadi Kyu.." malaikat kecilku hanya mengeluh pelan, aku tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya

"eungghh.. hyung.. a-air.."

"kau harus bangun dulu cantik, ayo bangun.." perlahan ku bantu dia untuk duduk sambil menyangga pinggang ramping nya, mengarahkan kepalanya untuk bersender di bahuku "ini, minumlah.. pelan – pelan saja ne" kuarah kan botol mineral ke bibirnya yang mungil, terdengar ia sedikit memekik kaget, sepertinya luka di sudut bibirnya belum kering

"sudah? Nah sekarang kau harus makan" ku sodorkan_ sandwich_ isi yang kubawa tadi ke depan mulut Kyunnie

"h-hyung.."

"mwohae? Kau tak bisa makan? Apa tenggorokan mu sakit?"

"h-hyung.. mianh-haeyo.."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya "sudah tak usah di bahas, ayo makan dulu, aku tak mau kau tambah sakit, badan mu sudah hangat seperti ini. Habis makan kau harus minum obat, arrachi?" ia hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah,_ oh well don't be like this, rasanya aku ingin memakan mu sekarang juga Kyu! Kau terlalu manis!_

"masih pusing hmm?" Tanya ku padanya, ia hanya bergumam kecil. Tangan kanan ku mainkan surai rambutnya yang lembut, sedangkan tangan kiri ku menopang berat tubuh kami berdua. Ya, Kyunnie masih bersandar di bahuku.

Kurasakan saku celana ku bergetar, ku keluarkan iPhone ku dari saku celana, ternyata aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan baru dari Daiki, _=I got the information boss=_ hmm cepat sekali kerja nya, _"ah moshi moshi Daiki-kun, tell me what you've got…. Ah souka?…. eoh? You still couldn't find who's the girl?... hmm, daijoubu. Just clean up the boys as usual kay? Don't leave any trace, Sankyuu Daiki-kun" pip!_ Kumatikan iPhone ku, lalu kuletakkan kembali kedalam saku celana, terlihat Kyunnie memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung, kkk manis!

"hyung.. ada apa..?" Tanya nya dengan tatapan polos, masih mengunyah sandwich isi ku.

"hmm? Gwenchana cantik.. sudah selesai makannya?" ia hanya mengangguk lemah, ku ambil vitamin dan obatnya, lalu kuberikan padanya. "minum okay? Tak ada penolakan." Tegasku.

"aku benci obat hyung~"

"Kyu.. minum.."

"ani, aku tak mau!"

_Haiss anak ini memang keras kepala!_ Ku ambil kedua obat itu dari tangannya, ku masukan kedalam mulutku lalu meminum sedikit air, Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat tindakkanku tak sempat melawan ketika aku memegang tengkuk nya dan menciumnya. _Well_, sebenarnya aku hanya membantunya minum obat, tapi lumayan lah, aku bisa merasakan bibir manisnya

"h-hyung.." ujarnya pelan sambil memukul dadaku, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, aku yakin saat ini wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat segar

"mian ne? habis kau tak mau minum obat, hanya ini satu – satunya cara supaya kau mau minum obat" ujarku sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya

"bagaimana? Masih pusing hmm?"

"sedikit hyung.."

"ja, kau harus tidur kalau begitu" ku bawa dia dalam dekapanku, lalu aku membetulkan posisi bantal tidurnya, sehinggal kini Kyunnie tidur beralaskan lengan kiriku

"hyung.. k-kau akan menemaniku..?"

"aku ingin memastikan kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur, biarkan seperti ini ne?" ku kecup keningnya lalu mengelus lembut rambutnya sambil sesekali memainkannya "tidurlah, aku takkan kemana – mana"

#AuthorPOV

Kyuhyun hanya melenguh pelan menanggapi perkataan Changmin kemudian tertidur, Changmin pun hanya tersenyum, tersenyum melihat malaikat kecil nya yang akhirnya setelah sekian lama kembali kedalam pelukannya

Kantuk mulai menghampiri Changmin, ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap tidur di samping Kyunnie nya. Ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya, berhadapan dengan wajah mungil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu karena ada pergerakan di atas kasurnya, hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang Changmin. Changmin terus mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Changmin tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya.

"eungh.. jam berapa ini..?" Changmin melihat jam duduk yang berada di atas meja nakas _ah~ baru jam enam pagi ternyata _lalu ia mengecheck suhu badan Kyuhyun _sepertinya demamnya sudah turun_. Changmin perlahan turun dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun, lalu membetulkan selimut Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut "_morning nae angel.."_

Changmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya, membersihkan badannya, memakai seragam, dan kemudian turun ke dapur

"tumben Min kau turun secepat ini, biasanya kau akan turun jam tujuh pagi" tutur Yunho yang kaget melihat Changmin duduk dengan manis di meja makan sambil meminum kopinya.

"ah, ahjussi.. aku hanya mempunyai beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

"dan mana bocah itu? Biasanya jam segini dia akan berbuat onar di dapur, mengganggu umma nya memasak.."

"Kyunnie sedang tidak enak badan ahjussi, nanti akan ku beritahu walikelas nya supaya meng-absen-kan Kyunnie"

"Sakit? Gurae, kau berangkatlah, biar aku yang urus soal izin masuk Kyuhyun"

"ah ne ahjussi, soal Kyuhyun ada yang ingin aku katakan pada ahjussi"

"marebwa Changmin-ah, wae?"

"bisa kah ahjussi memperkerjakan driver Lee lagi? Sepertinya aku akan sibuk untuk beberapa bulan ini, dan aku takut karena kesibukkan ku ini, aku jadi mengabaikan Kyuhyun, lagi pula aku tak mau membuat Kyuhyun lama menunggu ku saat pulang hanya karena aku sibuk latihan untuk olimpiade ahjussi, bisakah? Gurigo mianhae aku tak bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.."

"ah arraseo, aku akan atur itu.."

"gomawo ahjussi, kalau begitu aku pamit"

"hmm, hati – hati Changmin-ah"

"ne ahjussi.."

Dengan itu Changmin naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamarnya, sebelum turun ia kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, meletakkan nampan makanan, segelas air putih, obat, dan sebuah note di atas meja nakas Kyuhyun. Kemudian Changmin kembali mengecup bibir pucat Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut, menghampiri kuda besi nya dan melaju menuju Toho High School.

_Ya lebih baik seperti ini, sebelum aku menumukan siapa dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini, aku akan mengawasi Kyunnie dari jauh._ Sepanjang jam pelajaran Changmin hanya sibuk dengan iPhone nya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak meperdulikan kicauan seongsaengnim nya, toh ia pasti akan mendapatkan nilai terbaik dengan ataupun tidak dengan bantuan mereka.

#ChangminPOV

Tiga hari pun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku pun belum bertemu dengan Kyunnie,_ well_ sebenarnya aku memang sedikit menjaga jarak. Kata – kata Sungmin tempo lalu masih menghantui pikiranku, apakah benar Kyuhyun terluka karena aku?

"hyung kau sudah pulang?"

"hmm.." aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya lalu berlalu meninggalkannya. Terlihat dia seperti kecewa terhadapku, habis bagaimana lagi? Aku masih merasa sedikit kikuk berada di sekitarnya, perasaan was – was dan rasa bersalah sepertinya masih betah bermain – main dengan pikiranku.

Tak terasa sebulan sudah aku memerhatikan Kyunnie dari jauh, dan yang membuatku kesal selama sebulan itu juga Daiki-kun tak bisa memberikan ku informasi yang berarti. Siapahkah sebenarnya perempuan itu? Siapakah orang yang berani macam – macam terhadap kekasihku?

Hembusan angin menemani kesendirianku. Kumatikan iPod ku, bosan, lebih baik aku berjalan – jalan. Salahkan saja Lee Seongsaengnim yang tiba – tiba harus menghadiri rapat, jadi disinilah aku, berjalan – jalan tak jelas berusaha membunuh waktu yang terbuang, padahal seharusnya aku membimbing para hoobae ku untuk persiapan olimpiade. Pasti kalian bertanya – tanya mengapa bukan aku saja yang jenius ini yang mengikuti olimpiade kenapa malah hoobae ku? simple, aku lelah dengan piagam, lemari ku sudah penuh dengan medali, sombong eoh? Inilah aku, Shim Changmin

"_oh shit!"_

_Kyunnie? Bukan kah itu suara Kyunnie_? Kuberjalan menuju suara itu, semakin lama semakin jelas, dan tampaklah Kyunnie ku sedang mengumpat kesal di balik pintu lokernya. Potongan kertas berserak di sekitar lokernya, pintu lokernyajuga penuh dengan coret – coretan _Die You! back off SLUT!_ dan kata – kasar lainnya. "apakah mereka tidak lelah?" gumaman Kyunnie terdengar jelas di telingaku

#AuthorPOV

kkkriinggg!

"yasudahlah nanti saja membereskannya" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buku lalu menutup lokernya. Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan lokernya menuju kelas, ia segera memakai kacamata bacanya dan membuka buku sejarahnya yang ia keluarkan dari lokernya, hari ini ada kuis di akhir pelajaran, jadi tak ada salahnya kan me-_review_ pelajaran sebelum kuis berlangsung? Baru beberapa langkah ia pergi meninggalkan lokernya, tiba – tiba ada segerombolan orang yang berlarian dan menabraknya dengan sengaja, .JA. "_damn!_" umpat Kyuhyun, ia segera berjongkok untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh ketika di tabrak tadi, tapi tangannya kalah cepat, alhasil kacamata bacanya terinjak, oh bukan, DIINJAK oleh seorang namja yang tak ia kenalnya

"oops, sorry, aku tak sengaja.." ujar namja itu dengan nada mengejek, lalu lari mengejar gerombolan orang yang menabrak Kyuhyun tadi. Namja itu ber-_hi5_ ria dengan salah satu orang di dalam gerombolan tadi, sayangnya hal itu tidak di lihat oleh Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Changmin melihat itu semua.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam berlalu, tapi Changmin tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, padahal biasanya dia pulang pukul enam sore setelah membimbing para hoobae nya. Masih ingat soal olimpiade? Ya, Changmin masih harus mengajar mereka untuk sebulan kedepan. Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai sejak jam empat sore tadi, mulai khawatir. Kyuhyun sudah berkali – kali mencoba menghubungi Changmin, tapi tetap tak mendapatkan respon dari si empunya telepon, padahal walaupun mereka menjaga jarak selama di sekolah maupun di rumah, tapi mereka tak pernah berhenti berkomunikasi meskipun hanya melalui telepon genggam.

"tadaima!"

_Changmin hyung?_ "Hyung kenapa baru pulang?"

"OMO!" pekik Kyuhyun "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Kyuhyun panik ketika melihat seragam Changmin kotor serta penuh dengan cipratan darah, dan jangan lupakan pelipis kanan dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, bahkan darahnya sudah mengering.

"Nan gwenchana, Kyu.." ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum dan seperti biasa, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin, dan mau tak – mau Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki tangga.

"wae Kyu-ah?"

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau berkelahi? Apa kau di pukuli? Atau kau yang memukuli? Ayo hyung jawab aku~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa tubuh Changmin, siapa tau Changmin mempunyai patah tulang.

"Kyu.." Changmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, lalu memegang wajah mungil Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "aku tak apa – apa, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku oke?" jelas Changmin dengan nada serius

"tapi hyung, kau harus tetap diperiksa oleh dokter, siapa tau ada organ dalam mu yang terluka. Katakan pada ku apakah ada yg sakit hyung? Apakah ini sakit? Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" rancau Kyuhyun tak henti – hentinya

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun langsung membeku ketika ia mendengar bentakkan Changmin, sedikitpun tak berani melihat hyungnya itu "bisa kah kau berhenti?! Aku lelah!" tungkas Changmin, dan tanpa aba – aba Changmin langsung meninggal kan Kyuhyun yang masih diam membisu

Changmin membanting pintu kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk, tak perduli dengan seragam dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan darah, bukan darahnya tentu saja! Shim Changmin takkan pernah kalah dalam pertarungan apapun!

-Flashback-

segerombolan namja sedang terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian sengit, walau terlihat pertarungan ini tidak adil tapi toh kenyataannya satu persatu namja tumbang, menyisakan seorang namja jangkung dan seorang namja China. Mereka tetap terus berkelahi, berkelahi di tengah hamparan teman – teman si namja China tadi yang tentunya sudah babak belur karena pukulan namja jangkung tersebut. Jangan Tanya bagaimana keadaan namja China itu, ia sama babak belurnya sama seperti teman – temannya, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah stamina nya lebih bertahan lama di banding yang lain.

"apa mau mu Shim?"

"cih! Dengan keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa sombong,_ you're really something Zhoumi!_" ujar Changmin sambil membuang ludah yang sudah bercampur darah, sepertinya pukulan Zhoumi tadi benar – benar melukai sudut bibirnya. _Kau tak boleh lengah Min!_

"hahahaa, _the Great Shim_ ternyata bisa mengamuk juga!" tawa renyah Zhoumi terdengar, dan itu sangat menganggu Changmin

"brengsek kau!" Changmin kembali memukuli tubuh Zhoumi yang memang sudah sedari tadi terbaring di tanah

"_fuck_! Apa salahku Shim?!" umpat Zhoumi sambil menahan sakit di tubuhnya, ia masih tak mengerti dengan Sunbae nya yang satu ini, tiba – tiba meminta ia dan teman – temannya berkumpul di taman tua di belakang gedung sekolah lalu memukuli nya

"salahmu? Kau tak sadar? Kemana kau taruh otak mu yang katanya jenius itu?!" bentak Changmin, tapi yang di bentak hanya diam membisu, tak mengerti apa yang Sunbae nya ini katakan.

"aku takkan memberitahu apa salah mu, tapi yang jelas, jangan pernah berani mendekati Cho Kyuhyun kalau kau tak mau mati konyol, ingat itu baik – baik!" tegas Changmin sambil memberikan tendangan terakhir ke perut Zhoumi lalu meninggalkan gerombolan namja yang sudah babak belur tak berbentuk itu.

-Flashback End-

Changmin merogoh saku celananya, mengambil iPhone nya lalu mengetik sesuatu..

"_moshi moshi Daiki-kun, could you send someone to clean up my injury? I am too sleepy to clean it by myself, sorry for being spoiled brat and also sorry for asking too much these day, Thanks dude" pip!_ Changmin sedikit tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya, lelah.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, walaupun Changmin tidak terluka parah, tapi seluruh badannya terasa pegal, bagaimana tidak? Ia melawan tujuh namja sendirian! Changmin membuang iPhone nya ke sembarang tempat, tak di perdulikannya. Yang dia butuhkannya sekarang adalah tidur.

Tidur selama sepuluh jam cukup mengembalikan tenaga nya, ya walaupun ia melewatkan moment berharga dalam hidupnya (makan malam) tapi itu sepadan dengan kondisi nya sekarang, ia tak merasakan pegal sama sekali. Bertahun- tahun di Jepang cukup membuat stamina nya bertahan lama, berlatih kendo jauh lebih melelahkan di banding berkelahi pikirnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat kedua tangan nya yang penuh plester, jangan lupakan pelipis nya yang juga tertutup plester dan sudut bibirnya yang terasa sudah diberi _ointment._

Changmin melihat iPhone nya bertengger manis di meja nakas dengan sebuah note tertempel di atasnya _=stop fighting Boss, I'm getting tired cleaning up your mess, 555 just kidding! Btw wish you 've a nice day! – Daiki=_ Changmin kembali tersenyum melihat tulisan tangan Daiki, _ternyata ia sendiri yang datang, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya secara langsung._ Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu membersihkan dirinya, tampaknya perutnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi. Sepertinya uri _Food Monster_ sudah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya..

Kini hampir setiap hari Daiki harus berkunjung ke kediaman Cho, membersihkan luka di tubuh Boss nya, jangan lupakan kekacauan yang dibuat Boss nya. _Well_, hanya ada satu alasan mengapa kejadian ini terus terulang, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti kalian bingung, mengapa harus namja manis itu yang disalahkan?

Sebenarnya ini bukan seluruhnya salah Kyuhyun, hanya saja Boss nya ini tak tahan melihat orang – orang yang mencoba untuk menyerang kekasihnya itu, siapa lagi kalo bukan penggemar Boss nya sendiri?

Mereka yang menyebut dirinya berasal dari 'Shim Changmin Fans Club' selalu datang dengan ide – ide jahil nan keterlaluan untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun, semata – mata karena cemburu melihat idolanya selalu melindungi seorang kutu buku seperti Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya sudah menjadi rutinitas Daiki menjahitkan satu stel seragam baru di tiap minggu nya untuk Boss kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku terlihat sangat kerepotan, malahan pandangannya hampir tertutup karena tumpukan buku itu. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ada seorang yeoja dengan senyum licik melihat Kyuhyun dari lantai dua, yeoja itu memegang sesuatu, terlihat seperti pot bunga yang terbuat dari keramik. Yeoja itu pun meluruskan tangannya melewati pembatas tembok lantai dua, tanpa aba – aba yeoja itu melepaskan tangannya dari pot bunga itu, membuat pot bunga itu terjun bebas dari lantai dua. Dan parahnya lagi Kyuhyun berjalan tepat di bawah pot bunga yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh berkeping – keping.

Entah dari mana datangnya, Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, membuat seluruh buku yang Kyuhyun bawa jatuh berhamburan. Sedetik kemudian pot bunga itu jatuh tepat di sebelah kaki Kyuhyun. Nyaris. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan, nafas nya tercekat..

"hey Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanya Changmin sambil masih memeluk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk di dalam pelukan Changmin, menunduk dalam – dalam di dada bidang Changmin, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang jelas terlihat di pipi chubby nya.

Orang – orang yang melihat kejadian ini pasti akan terharu melihat dua insan saling berpelukan mesra, tapi tidak dengan Yeoja yang satu ini, saking geramnya Yeoja ini membanting telepon genggam nya hinga hancur berkeping – keeping

"Vic! Ada apa dengan mu?!"

"Diam kau Yoona!" bentak yeoja itu, muka nya merah padam menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja "Jangan salahkan aku Cho, kau yang sudah menggali kuburan mu sendiri!" ucapnya sinis meninggalkan temannya yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan bingung.

**a/n:** author kembali! saia menepati janji ^^)/ demi readers, author bela – belain meringkuk (?) di belakang laptop selama 4jam! (=n=")! semakin ribet yah ceritanya akakkakaka #ketawasetan jangan kaget yah, author masih bakal teteuuupp~ nyiksa uri Kyunnie *ngeluarin tanduk* dan untuk mbak Victoria, mba Yoona, dan mas Zhoumi sengaja saia pake sebagai antagonis soalnya di kebanyakan ff mereka selalu jadi malaikat, _sho I wanna try sumtin different_ #evilsmirk ini semua fiktif yah, kalo mau benci mereka, boleh, tapi cukup di cerita ini aja, di luar ga boleh! *peluk Mimi gege* :p btw cowo yang jago berantem itu keren yak! *grepe grepe abs nya Changmomo* _Ja! Enjoy it yah~ c u nxt time in d'nxt chptr readers-nim_ #lebow90degree 8D/

**- ? -**

**Sunbae **– senior

**Hoobae** – junior

**555** – hahaha ('5' sounds like 'ha' in Thai)

**Tadaima** – aku pulang (Japanese)

**Obasan** – ahjumma / aunty

**Souka** – begitu kah? (Japanese)

**Daijoubu** – gwenchana / it's OK (Japanese)

**Sankyuu** – thanks! (Japanese)


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

**Chapter 6**

[background music: 2AM – I wonder if you hurt like me]

#AuthorPOV

"hey Kyu, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mungkin bila tak ada Changmin ia sekarang sudah masuk rumah sakit karena pot bunga itu. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama wajah pucat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merona merah, ia baru sadar bila ia masih ada di dalam pelukan Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Changmin bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan? atau mau aku antar pulang?" Tanya Changmin khawatir. Changmin jelas sadar kejadian tadi adalah bukan keisengan para siswa siswi Toho High School, kejadian tadi murni di sengaja, sengaja untuk melukai kekasihnya.

"eung, gwenchana hyung.. nan gwenchana.. aku mau kembali ke kelas saja.."

"arra" Changmin mendesah pelan, kecewa. Kenapa kekasihnya ini masih ingin belajar dengan kondisi yang seperti ini? Apakah dia takut tertinggal pelajaran? Untuk apa? toh kekasihnya ini sama genius nya denga dirinya. Buktinya Kyuhyun mampu mengikuti program akselerasi dan belajar dengan nuna nya, Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Changmin mengambil beberapa buku Kyuhyun yang berserakan di lantai dan menarik pelan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu, menunduk karena tindakan Changmin. Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai ke kelasnya, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya tempat duduknya.

Changmin membungkukkan badannya, sehingga kini kepalanya kini berada di sebelah kepala Kyuhyun

"beritahu aku bila ada sesuatu, aku akan segera menemui mu. Ingat, aku menyayangimu.." bisik Changmin

"eung.." Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh hari ini banyak hal – hal yang membuat hati nya berdebar, sudah lama ia tak menerima perlakuan manis dari Changmin. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan diabetes karena terlalu senang menerima perlakuan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang mati – matian menyembunyikan wajahnya nya karena malu. Changmin mengacak pelan surai lembut Kyuhyun lalu kembali memasang wajah stoic nya yang kaku nan dingin, tak aka nada yang berani mendekati seorang Shim Changmin ketika ia sedang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh seperti ini. Changmin mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan menemukan Sungmin yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Tak tau kenapa, Changmin ikut tersenyum melihat hal itu, tapi senyumannya lebih tampak seperti seringai seorang mafia di banding senyum tulus. ia pun berlalu keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

#ChangminPOV

Hilang sudah niatku untuk belajar, aku geram, marah, kesal! Kalau aku tetap berada di sini, bisa – bisa Toho High School rata dengan tanah! Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kuda besiku dan langsung melaju menuju Shim Palace, Hotel ku yang berada di pusat kota Gangnam. Aku butuh Daiki sekarang.

Saking terburu - burunya, sampai – sampai aku menyerobot valey (tau valey kan? _Valet parking_) tamu hotel. Tamu hotel itu tampak akan memaki ku saat aku melemparkan kunci mobilku, tapi ia menghentikkan niat nya saat seluruh staff hotel kaget melihat kehadiranku dan langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, menunjukan rasa hormat mereka kepadaku.

"Hyung!" Minho? Apa yg ia lakukan disini?

"apa yang kau lakukan dsini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Jepang?" aku hanya mengagguk membalas salam para staff hotel yang berpapasan denganku. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju lift khusus staff "ah sudahlah, kita akan bicara nanti okay? jangan menggangu ku untuk hari ini, bye!"

Aku menutup pintu lift, terlihat Minho ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, mungkin karena melihatku keadaan ku yang tampak akan membunuh orang? Ah biarkan! Paling – paling bocah itu hanya berlibur di Seoul.

Aku berjalan seperti orang kesetanan, staff hotel pun hanya menunduk sambil membuka jalan untukku. Para tamu hotel pun secara otomatis mengikutinya. Tentu mereka tak kan mau berurusan dengan Shim Changmin bila mereka tak mau hilang bahkan mati secara mengenaskan.

Aku membanting pintu ruangan ku, sebenarnya ruanganku dan Daiki. Daiki yang terlihat sedang menerima telepon langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya terhadapku. "_come in after one hour okay?_" entah mengapa, setelah melihat wajah hyung ku yang satu ini, aku menjadi tenang. Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruanganku. Kalian pasti bingung, bagaimana bentuk ruanganku. Simple, ruangan ku sama seperti layaknya apartment. Bedanya, apartment ini berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari president suite yang ada di Hotel ini, ruang tamu nya pun sudah aku sulap menjadi ruang kerja ku, dan ketika kalian keluar dari ruangan ini, kalian tidak akan melihat koridor atau lorong, tapi kalian akan masuk kedalam kamar Daiki sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan lift, dan lagi pula hanya aku dan Daiki yang mempunyai akses masuk ke lantai 88 ini, cukup besar bukan? Singkat cerita, di lantai 88 ini, hanya ada kamar ku dan kamar Daiki.

Ku lepas semua baju ku, dan kunyalakan keran bathtub. Kutenggelam kan diriku kedalam bathtub ku yang lebih terlihat seperti Jacuzzi ketimbang bathtub. Kejadian tadi masih terus terulalang dipikiranku. Aku tau banyak orang gila yang mengejar – ngejarku untuk menjadikan ku pacar mereka, namja maupun yeoja, mereka tak benar – benar menyukai ku, mereka hanya menyukai hartaku. Tapi aku tak habis pikir, siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu? Dengan sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga? _Oh hell_! Itu percobaan pembunuhan namanya!

#AuthorPOV

Merasa lebih baik, Changmin keluar dari bathtub dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Ia mengambil t-shirt turtle neck hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan coat berwarna abu – abu. Kini Changmin tidak terlihat seperti siswa Toho High School lagi, namun tampak seperti eksekutif muda yang tentunya sangat tampan. Tak dipungkiri, bertahun – tahun appa nya menempanya menjadi businessman yang hadal membuat Changmin selalu memerhatikan penampilannya dimanapun ia berada.

Changmin membuka sebuah lemari yang berisi puluhan dasi, scraf, cincin, jam tangan dan aksesoris lainnya. Ia mengambil _Patek Philippe Reference 1527_ dan cincin baptis nya, lalu mengenakannya.

Saat Changmin hendak menutup lemarinya, tak sengaja ia melihat vas yang berisi bunga mawar merah yang terletak di sudut ruangan pakaiannya dan entah mengapa ia jadi mengingat perempuan yang melempar Kyunnie nya dengan pot bunga. _Shit!_ Changmin membanting lemari tersebut dan memukul cermin yang tertempel di lemari tersebut, sehingga cermin tersebut pecah berantakkan. Penerus tunggal Shim Group ini memang tak pernah bisa mengedalikan emosinya bila ia menghadapi masalah yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

"YAA BAKKA!" Changmin menoleh mendapati Daiki yang memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah panic melihat tangan Changmin berdarah. Changmin yang tadinya sudah siap melayangkan satu tinju lagi ke cermin tersebut, mengurungkan niatnya, dan hanya tersenyum lemah melihat hyung nya itu.

Daiki menarik Changmin dan mendudukannya di sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu. "_wait a moment kay? I knew you are in a furious state but could you not break anything?! Geez~_"

Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal dengan tangan kirinya, merasa bersalah eoh? Daiki mengambil beberapa handuk dari kamar mandi dan kotak P3K yang selalu ia simpan di laci meja nya.

Sekarang ruangan Changmin terlihat seperti tempat jagal, horror adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Lampu kamar yang redup, cermin yang pecah, darah berceceran dimana – mana, serta handuk yang penuh dengan darah segar. Cukup menyeramkan bukan?

Anehnya cincin baptis Changmin tak rusak sedikitpun, padahal tinju Changmin mampu merusakkan benda apapun. Sepertinya umma nya, Heechul, mengerti bahwa Changmin sering bertarung sama seperti appa nya, karena itulah Heechul selalu memberikan barang dengan kualitas terbaik. Dan karena cincin baptisnya jugalah, serpihan cermin itu tak terlalu masuk kedalam jari telunjuk Changmin.

"bakka! _Why you hurt yourself like that_?" omel Daiki saat mencabuti serpihan cermin yang menempel di tangan Changmin

"hyung, _could you stop using English_? bukankah dua bulan cukup bagimu untuk membiasakan diri berbahasa Korea? Berhenti menggunakan bahasa Inggris di hadapanku.."

"arra arra, _but stop calling me hyung, I am your assistant!"_

"hyung, tak ada appa disini, lagipula kau sudah ku anggap saudara sendiri, biarkan aku memanggil mu hyung.. okay? ouch! Pelan – pelan hyung!"

"_stop calling me hyung Shim Changmin-sshi, or I'll not speak Korean"_

"ne! arraseo Daiki-kun! Kau puas?"

"puas sekali" sahut Daiki sambil menunjukan senyum andalannya "aku tau kau benci di jahit, karena itu hentikanlah hobby mu yang barusan itu, ini kelima kali nya aku mengganti cermin atau kaca di kamar mu, apa kau mau menjadikan setiap barang di rumah mu ini sebagai samsak?"

"Daiki-kun.. ini bukan rumah ku, ini kantorku.." jawab Changmin yang sudah mulai kesal dengan kata – kata Daiki

"coba jelaskan padaku, kantor mana yang di dapurnya terdapat tiga kulkas?" sindir Daiki sambil menunjukan kulkas yang di maksud dengan dagu nya

"baik baik kau menang! Haaahh~ aku tak pernah bisa menang melawan mu!" desah Changmin sambil menyenderkan badannya di sofa hitam nya.

Daiki pergi memasuki ruangan pakaian Changmin dan kembali membawa kemeja berwarna baby blue dan sebuah blazer berwarna biru (inget blazer Minnie yg di pake pas duet just the way you are sama uri Kyunnie kan?) dan melemparkan pakaian tersebut ke arah Changmin

"ganti bajumu, aku tak tega melihat baju mu penuh darah seperti itu.."

"yaa! Kenapa malah mengasihani bajuku bukannya aku, kau ini!"

"salahkan tanganmu yang suka cari masalah~" sanggah Daiki santai "coba katakan padaku Max, kenapa kau jadi uring – uringan seperti ini?" ujar Daiki sambil menyerahkah nampan berisi air mineral, Americano dan morfin

"_thanks_.. hmm? Ini tentang Guixian, tadi pagi ada yeoja yang mau membunuhnya.." ujar Changmin dengan santainya

"mwo? Jinjja? Yaa! Siapa yang menyuruh mu menelan morfin dengan coffee? Telan itu dengan air mineral babo!" ujar Daiki sambil memukul sayang kepala Changmin

"aww, sakit! Arra arra, aku hanya lelah.."

"aku tau bukan tubuh mu kan yang lelah, tapi batin mu, pasti kau pusing memikirkan keselamatan kekasihmu kan? Sudahlah, kau harus menceritakan kejadiannya, kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa melacak yeoja itu Max? pokoknya kau tak boleh tidur sebelum menceritakannya, dan kau tak boleh pulang sebelum mendatangani semua dokumen yang akan ku berikan padamu nanti" ucap Daiki sambil menunjukan seringai setannya

Damn! "haaahh~~ arra kau menang!"

#KyuhyunPOV

Aku tak henti – hentinya mendesah.. khawatir? Takut? Tak tau lah.. sejak kejadian tadi pagi, aku merasa seperti di hantui dan sepertinya semua orang melihat dan memperhatikan gerak – gerikku. Disinilah aku, di kantin bersama Sungmin nuna, sedari tadi ia berbicara tak henti – henti nya. aku mengerti dia ingin menghiburku, membantuku untuk melupakan peristiwa pot bunga itu, tapi tetap saja aku memikirkannya. Bila tak ada Changmin hyung, mungkin aku sekarang sudah ada di rumah sakit, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, mungkin sekarang aku sudah terlelap dalam peti mati.

"Kyu-ah.. apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Kau masih takut? Atau kau merindukan Changmin oppa?"

"eoh?"

"ahahhaa aku bercanda Kyu~ atau kau benar – benar menyukai oppa hmm?" aku? Aku menyukai Changmin hyung? Mungkinkah?

"apa – apaan kau ini nuna! Sudahlah jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak.." ujarku tak enak padanya, aku tau Sungmin nuna menyukai ku, tapi entah mengapa aku hanya menyukai dia sebagai nuna, tak lebih. Sikapnya penyayangnya membuatku ingin melindungi nya.

"aku serius, aku tak mungkin mengalahkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oppa terhadapmu Kyu.." ujar Sungmin nuna sambil memberiku senyum terhangatnya

"maksud nuna?"

"kau sadar tidak, kenapa akhir – akhir ini hanya sedikit orang yang menjahili mu? Dan sadar tidak kenapa oppa selalu pulang dalam keadaan berantakkan, tangannya memar, seragamnya robek, bahkan tak jarang ada darah disana.." aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan nuna "..itu bukan darah oppa"

"lalu?"

"jangan menyela aku saat aku berbicara Kyu.. itu bukan darah oppa, itu darah orang – orang yang menjahili mu. Oppa selalu melindungi mu Kyu-ah~ aku tak tahan mendengar kau selalu mengeluh jika Changmin oppa bersikap dingin padamu, mungkin itu karena ia lelah, lelah karena menghajar orang – orang yang menjahili mu Kyu.. ingat Zhoumi sunbae yang waktu itu menginjak kaca matamu kan? Changmin oppa menghajar nya sampai tulang rusuknya patah, dan sekarang dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit Kyu..

"mworago? Jinjja nuna?"

"ne.. aku tak bohong, aku cukup sering melihat oppa berkelahi di depan gedung lama sekolah ini.. jadi jika kau memang menyukai nya, aku rela Kyu.. karena dia pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Kalau kau bahagia aku pasti bahagia, aku yakin itu.. kau menyukai nya kan?"

"mollayo nuna.." sungguh aku tak tau, aku malu untuk mengaku bila aku menyukai Changmin hyung, aku belum siap.

"arra, aku sudah tau, kau memang menyukainya.. kajja kita kembali ke kelas!" ujar Sungmin nuna dengan nada ceria sambil menarik tanganku menuju kelas.

Benarkah hyung seperti itu? Aku tau bahwa Changmin hyung menyukai ku, tapi aku tak berani membuka hatiku untuknya, aku takut dia pergi meninggalkan ku lagi seperti tujuh tahun lalu..

Bell berbunyi menadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah usai. Sungmin nuna berpamitan padaku, ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaniku menunggu Lee ahjussi karena ia harus membantu Junsu ahjumma menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Yoochun ahjussi.

Entah mengapa, hari ini Lee ahjussi lebih lama dari biasanya. Biasanya ia akan telat sekitar setengah jam, tapi ini sudah satu jam lewat aku berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Sibuk dengan lamunan ku, aku tak menyadari ada sebuah van hitam berhenti di depanku.

#AuthorPOV

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?" _eh? Siapa yang memanggil ku?_ Nampak seorang namja bertubuh tegap menghampiri ku

"ne, Kyuhyun imnida.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" namja itu hanya menunjukan seringanya lalu tanpa aba – aba ia mengunci kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan. Kyuhyun yang sempat memberontak, akhinya terjatuh lemas karena efek obat bius.

"yaa Kangin! Ppalli! Bawa dia masuk kedalam van! Aku tak mau di ceramahi nyonya besar lagi!"

"diam kau Shindong! Sudah jalankan saja mobilnya!" ujar namja itu sambil menutup pintu van. Kemudian dia mengikat kaki dan tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah dirasa cukup ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Nona, Kyuhyun-sshi sudah bersama kami.."

"…"

"baik Nona, kami akan menuju kesana.."

"…"

"arraseo.."

_Pip!_

"Shin, putar mobilnya, kita ke gudang penyimpanan" namja yang dipanggil Shindong pun hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya itu.

#SomeonePOV

_Ddrrtttt_

"…"

"ah baiklah, kerjamu cepat juga, bawa namja itu ke gudang.."

"…"

"okay, sampai bertemu disana dan usahakan kalian sampai duluan.."

"…"

_Pip!_

"kau akan mati Cho Kyuhyun, ku pastikan itu! Kau akan menerima balasan yang setimpal karena merebut Changmin oppa dariku! Siapkan dirimu! Ahahhahaaaa.." yeoja itu melajukan mobilnya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, memikirkan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan terhadap namja yang ia benci ini

#AuthorPOV

"ah Nona sudah datang?" ujar namja bernama Shidong

"bawakan tasku" dengan angkuhnya yeoja tersebut melemparkan tasnya kepada Shindong "dimana bocah itu?" Tanya nya lagi

"oh si Cho? Sedang di habisi oleh Kangin Nona.."

Tanpa aba – aba yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan namja gembul tersebut dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia terus berjalan dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar suara namja yang ia benci berteriak kesakitan.

"berhenti Kangin-ah!"

"selamat datang Nona" ujar Kangin sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ne.. ne.." jawab yeoja dengan malas "sudah berapa lama kau menghajarnya?"

"kira – kira dari setengah jam yang lalu Nona"

"good, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya lalu kau boleh menyiksanya sepuas mu.. ahahhaa" yeoja itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun sampai tepat berdiri di depannya "lama tak berjumpa Kyuhyun-sshi" ujar yeoja itu sambil mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya sudah menipis, tak tau bila ada orang lain selain namja yang memukuli nya tadi

"hey, bukankah tidak sopan bila tak memandang lawan bicara mu Kyuhyun-sshi? Ya kan?" Tanya yeoja tersebut dengan suara lembut, merasa tak dihiraukan yeoja tersebut kemudian mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun

"arrrghhh appo! Jinjja ap-appo!" Kyuhyun yang sedang terikat pada sebuah pilar kayu tak bisa melawan yeoja itu hanya mampu berteriak

"appo? LIHAT AKU CHO!" bentak yeoja itu "bukan kah sebulan yang lalu aku sudah memperingatkan mu untuk menjauhi Changmin oppa hmm? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?" ujar yeoja itu melepas cengkramannya di dagu Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menghapus darah segar yang mengalir di sudut kiri bibir Kyuhyun

"V-vic.. wae..? a-apahh salah hh-hahh k-ku..?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah – engah

"salahmu? Ahahhahhaaa banyak! Tapi yang paling membuat aku muak, kenapa Changmin oppa memilih mu yang notabene nya seorang namja kutu buku dibanding aku, yeoja popular di Toho High School!" Victoria melepaskan dagu Kyuhyun dengan kasar lalu berbisik kepada Kyuhyun "hidup dan mati mu berada di tangan Changmin oppa Kyu-ah~ bila dia benar – benar mencintaiku, ia akan menerima ku sebagai tunangannya.." Victoria tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata 'menangislah selama kau bisa' dengan mulutnya lalu mendorong hingga punggungnya membentur keras pilar kayu tersebut.

Victoria hanya mendengar rintihan pelan Kyuhun saat ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Ia puas, sangat puas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tadi ia sempat mengambil foto Kyuhyun yang sedang di hajar habis – habisan oleh Kangin sebelum menghampiri Shindong dan menyuruhnya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun setidaknya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri. Kejam eoh?

Setelah mengambil tas jinjing nya dari Shindong, Victoria masuk kedalam Lamborgini nya lalu melaju pulang ke istana megahnya. Senyum tak henti – hentinya terulas di bibir merahnya, ia tak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya Shim.

Disisi lain Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berangkat menuju Incheon airport. Di karenakan ada pertemuan mendadak, Yunho dan Jaejoong di haruskan sampai di Nagasaki, Jepang jam delapan malam, dan kebetulan lagi supir mereka pak Shin sedang mengambil cuti. Alhasil mau tak mau Yunho dan Jaejoong menyabotase supir Kyuhyun, pak Lee untuk mengantarkan mereka ke airport.

"tak usak terlalu khawatir Boo, kau tau kan anak itu bodoh.. mungkin batre handphone nya habis.. lagi pula kan ada Changmin, pasti dia bisa menjaganya, beritahu Changmin untuk menjemputnya saja" ucap Yunho yang menenangkan istri nya yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan handphone nya

"tapi kedua nya tak bisa dihubungi bear~~ aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyunnie.." rengek Jaejoong pada Yunnie nya

"mungkin Minnie sedang sibuk Boo~ dia kan juga harus mengurus hotelnya yang ada di Gangnam.. sudahlah, nanti kita coba hubungi mereka lagi setelah sampai di jepang oke?"

Bila sudah seperti ini Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, ia hanya menuruti suami nya memasuki airport.

"yaa pemalas! Bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau sudah tidur tiga jam babo! Handphone mu berbunyi terus dari tadi, apakah kau tak mendengarnya?" omel Daiki sambil mengguncang – guncangkan badan Changmin

"duh you yah! Mengganggu saja! Aku tau kau baru lancar berbicara bahasa Korea, tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengatai ku? Apakah kau cuma tau kata babo eoh?" kata – kata Changmin hanya di balas ledekan oleh Daiki "haiss, arra! Lagi pula ini baru jam lima bakka! Apa salahnya aku tidur di tempat tidurku sendiri?"

"tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu tidur di ruangan atau kamarmu ini Max, tapi masalahnya aku tak mau mendengarkan omelan mu bila kau melihat kamarmu masih berantakkan!" sanggah Daiki sambil mengacung – acungkan gulungan dokumen ke arah Changmin

"eh? Berantakan?"

"sepertinya tidur beberapa jam bisa membuat kau amnesia akut eoh? Lihat karpet mu! Darah kering dimana – mana, belum lagi serpihan cermin yang kau pecahkan~ "

"lalu kenapa kau tak membersihkanya selagi aku tidur?"

"kau lupa? Kau kan benci orang asing masuk ke kamar mu" ucap Daiki sambil menoyor (?) sayang kepala Changmin

"ahh.. gurae.. baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu. Tolong suruh seseorang membersihkan serpihan cermin yang ada di ruangan pakaian ku, aku mau ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ruangan itu bebas dari pecahan kaca, untuk masalah karpet, bisa kan mereka menggantinya saat kita keluar untuk makan? Dan jangan lupa bawa dokumen – dokumen yang perlu aku tanda tangan.."

"arra Max.. arra.. aku sudah hafal kebiasaan mu, sudah sana mandi! Ku tunggu kau di ruanganku"

"ruanganmu?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas Daiki dengan lirikan ke aras tangan Changmin yang diperban "ah okay~ _I get it_, pai pai" dengan itu Changmin masuk ke bathroomnya, mengisi bathtub nya lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia masuk kedalam bathtub nya "aku butuh tidur sebentar lagi.." lalu ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai air menyentuh dagu nya dan mulai terlelap.

Satu jam kemudian Changmin keluar dari bathroom nya menggunakan bathrobe, ia mengambil t-shirt merah marun, jeans berwarna biru dongker dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam lalu memakainya, ia melihat sekeliling ruangannya, sudah rapi dan bersih, yah kecuali cermin di pintu lemarinya, masih rusak.

Ia mengambil handphone nya yang terletak di atas King bednya dan keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan Daiki yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen

"yow~~"

"owarimasuka? Kemari Max, aku akan mengganti perban mu" Changmin hanya menurut dan duduk di sofa seberang Daiki, Daiki mulai mengganti perban yang ada di tangan Changmin, dan Changmin pun sibuk dengan handphone nya

"aishh mati! Sudah selesai kan Daiki? Aku lapar.. dari siang tadi aku belum makan, kajja kita ke restaurant yang ada di bawah, dan bawa semua dokumen – dokumen itu, aku mau ke lobby menitipkan handphone ku ini, supaya mereka men-charge nya.. Oia, aku tak tau apa yang di lakukan Minho di Seoul, yang jelas usahakan agar anak itu tak mendekatiku, paling tidak untuk beberapa hari kedepan, oke? aku turun duluan yah~"

Tak lama setelah Changmin menaruh iPhone nya di lobby, Daiki datang menghampirinya lalu mereka pergi ke restaurant bersama – sama. Sebenarnya Daiki juga ingin makan malam, hanya saja melihat boss nya makan tanpa henti membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Hingga yang terlihat sekarang adalah Daiki hanya memakan sepotong Cheese Cake ditemani segelas Ice Capuccino. Siapa juga yang akan sanggup makan ketika di depanmu ada seseorang yang makan lima porsi bulgogi belum di tambah lagi dua porsi kimchi jigae dan seporsi nasi goreng, siapapun akan bergidik ketika melihatnya.

Selama di restaurant Daiki terus menjelaskan kepada Changmin apa yang terjadi di Hotelnya tersebut. Sesekali terlihat Changmin membaca sebuah dokumen atau menandatanganinya. Orang – orang yang melihatpun pasti akan kagum dengan Changmin. Bukan kagum karena keahlian atau ketampanan nya tapi kagum karena bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa mengerjakan dua pekerjaan sekaligus? Bekerja sambil makan tanpa henti? Hanya Shim Changmin yang bisa melakukannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sampai disini dulu, aku lelah Daiki-kun, lagi pula ini sudah jam Sembilan malam~"

"arraseo, _mostly_ dokumen penting sudah selesai, sisanya aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Oh ya Max, apakah kau akan tidur di kamarmu atau pulang ke Cho Mansion?"

"kenapa hyung~? Kau kangen padaku eoh?" goda Changmin sambil menaik – turun kan alisnya

"haiss! _This brat! Stop calling me hyung_! Ani, aku hanya bertanya.. _it's been a long time since we play games together.._"

"hahhaha.. kau takkan menang dari ku Daiki~ mungkin besok aku akan kembali, tapi malam ini aku akan tidur di Mansion, aku ingin makan masakan Jaejoong ahjumma, entah mengapa aku merindukan masakannya.."

"arraseo, hati – hati di jalan ne? aku ke atas dulu.." Daiki pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang bersiap – siap untuk pulang, ia masih menunggu staff nya untuk mengambilkan handphone nya serta menyiapkan kuda besinya.

#ChangminPOV

Berapa lama yah handphone ini mati? Dua jam? Tiga jam? Entah lah.. tapi siapa juga yang mau menghubungiku, yang tau nomer ku hanya umma, appa, Kyunnie, Jae ahjumma, Yunho ahjussi, dan Daiki, tak ada lagi yang tau nomer handphone ku. Kunyalakan iPhone ku, dan betul kata Daiki, ada 10 miscall dan 3 pesan dari Jae ahjumma. Kubuka pesan itu satu – satu, ah.. ternyata Yunho ahjussi dan Jaejoong ahjumma sekarang berada di Jepang dan tadi mereka berangkat bersama driver Lee. Eoh? Aku di suruh menjemput Kyunnie? Tapi ini kan sudah jam Sembilan malam. sudahlah, pasti Kyunnie sudah pulang menggunakan taxi, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tapi.. mengapa perasaan ku tak enak?

Perjalanan dari Gangnam menuju Mapo memang tak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Pasalnya aku tak bisa menghubungi handphone Kyunnie sama sekali. Sesampainya di daerah Mapo aku langsung mempercepat kuda besi ku, aku ingin cepat sampai ke Mansion, sekarang aku benar – benar takut, takut sesuatu menimpa Kyunnie ku.

Kuparkirkan asal Ferrari ku, lalu masuk kedalam Mansion. Kebiasaan Jaejoong ahjumma, ia selalu memanggil seluruh maid nya, ketika ia dan Yunho ahjussi sedang tidak berada di rumah. Ada sekitar dua belas maid yang menyambutku saat aku masuk kedalam Mansion.

"apa Kyu sudah pulang?"

"..maaf Changmin-sshi, tapi Kyuhyun-sshi belum pulang dari tadi sore.."

"satu pun dari kalian tak ada yang tau dimana dia?" suaraku mulai meninggi, menandakan aku marah, lebih tepatnya aku panic

"mi-mianhamnida Changmin-sshi, kami tidak tau.." ujar seorang ahjumma sambil menunduk, tak berani melihatku

"arraseo!" kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar Mansion, menuju kediaman keluarga Lee. Tak butuh waktu lama Junsu ahjumma membukakan pintu rumah nya

"eh? Changmin? Ada apa? tumben malam – malam berkunjung.. ayo masuk!" ujarnya sambil menyuruh aku masuk

"ah ne ahjumma, apakah Sungmin ada? Aku hanya sebentar, hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Ming? Ada, dia ada di dapur, sebentar ne?" Junsu ahjumma pergi meninggalkan ku yang berdiri sendirian di ruang tamu. Lalu muncul lah Sungmin lengkap dengan pisau di tangan kananya

"sebesar itukah kebencian mu terhadapku sampai – sampai kau mau membunuhku Sungmin-ah?" tanyaku padanya sambil berpura – pura menunjukan wajah curigaku padanya

"a-aniyo oppa! Aku sedang mengupas apel untuk appa, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tiba – tiba datang. Ada apa? tumben kau ingin bertemu dengan ku oppa.."

"apakah kau tau dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Kyu? Bukannya ia pulang dengan Lee ahjussi? Tadi aku tak menemaninya oppa, aku harus menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk appa ku, jadinya aku pulang duluan.. memangnya ada apa? apa Kyu belum pulang?" raut muka Sungmin berubah menjadi cemas, berarti ia memang tak tau apa – apa, Sungmin memang dari dulu tak pandai berbohong, jadi aku tau ia benar – benar jujur atau tidak.

"gurae? Arraseo.. aku pamit ne.." ujarku pada Sungmin, ia nampak bingung "aku mengerti kau khawatir, aku pun begitu.. akan ku kabari lagi okay? mungkin dia sedang bermain bersama temannya" kata ku sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Bermain bersama teman? Mana mungkin! Kekasihku itu hanya punya Sungmin dan Hyukjae sebagai temannya, dan dia bukan tipe orang yang bermain sampai lupa waktu. Aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang mencelakainya. Para maid kembali membuka pintu Mansion, tak ku hiraukan lagi salam mereka, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamarku. Aku butuh Daiki, hanya dia yang bisa berfikir logic disaat – saat genting seperti ini. Kududukan diriku di ujung Kingbed ku lalu mengeluarkan iPhone. Kucari nama Daiki dan langsung menghubunginya..

"yeoboseyo? Daiki-kun? _Hurry come to Mansion, now_!" kataku hampir berteriak padanya, aku panic! Sangat panic

"…"

"Kyunnie belum pulang kerumah, aku juga tak bisa menghubung handphone nya, ppalli aku membutuhkan mu disini, entah mengapa aku yakin seseorang sedang berbuat jahat terhadap Kyunnie ku.."

"…"

"arraseo.."

_Pip!_

Kubuang sebarang iPhone ku ke atas tempat tidur lalu ku usap kasar wajah ku. Setelah tadi pagi percobaan pembunuhan, sekarang apa lagi yang akan menimpa Kyunnie ku?

a/n annyeeoonggg~~~ sudah dua bulan saya *tunjuk diri sendiri* absen dari ffn~ hiks maap yah readers.. dua bulan terakhir ini banyak yang terjadi! Saking sibuk nya kerja author sampe harus bolak balik hospitalized, dan akhirnya ff ini terbengkalai.. miaaaannn *guling guling di jalan tol* moga – moga ga mengecewakan yah, soalnya author kurang paham scene culik menculik, jadi kalo sedikit *atau banyak* ada kejanggalan mohon di maklumi. dan soal Changminnie pake cincin baptis, author sengaja, why? pernah ga kalian baca pasangan yaoi yg nikah di KUA? gada kan? rata - rata pada nikah di gereja smw~! =3= jd untuk mendukung kelancaran cerita, Minnie author bikin Catholic supaya bisa nikah sama Kyunnie *yah bocor deh* :p dan satu hal lagi, ini ga author beta-reader, jadi kalo typo beterbangan dimana mana, maafkanlah ;A;)/ Semoga pengorbanan author selam dua belas jam duduk di depan laptop, bisa memuaskan para readers.. well, selamat membaca~ 8D/

**-?-**

**Owarimasuka**: sudah selesai? (Japanese)

**Morfin**: disini author pake morfin dalam bentuk obat yah bukan narkoba. Morfin memang bysa dipake sebagai penahan rasa sakit, udah dpake dari jaman perang dunia ke dua dulu~

**Cincin baptis**: cincin yang bakal readers dapetin ketika readers sudah di baptis, biasanya di pakai di jari telunjuk tangan kanan (Catholic)

**Patek Philippe Reference 1527**: brand jam tangan yang harga nya kira kira $5,600,000 *kali-in sendiri dah tuh berapa rupiah nya 8D*

**Bakka**: Bodoh (Japanese)


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

**Chapter 7**

[background music: BEAST – Shadow]

#AuthorPOV

"ada apa Max? jangan mengagetkanku!"

"…"

"jinjja? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku.."

"…"

Pip!

Dengan setengah berlari Daiki mengambil coat dan kunci mobilnya, ia harus segera pergi ke Cho Mansion sebelum Mansion itu habis oleh amukan boss nya. Daiki mempercepat laju mobilnya, untungnya malam ini lalu lintas lancar tanpa hambatan, tak butuh waktu lama ia sampai di Mansion megah kepunyaan Cho family. Tanpa basa – basi ia langsung membuka kasar pintu kamar Changmin, dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang duduk membungkuk bertumpukan kedua tangannya yang sesekali mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya.

"ah, kau sudah sampai.. bisa kah kau membantu ku untuk tenang?"

Daiki menghampiri Changmin dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Changmin, menandakan bahwa ia ingin memberi kekuatan pada Changmin. "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Max?"

Changmin tak banyak bicara, ia hanya memberikan iPhone nya pada Daiki, Daiki yang mengerti maksud Changmin, langsung membaca pesan yang terdapat di dalam iPhone tersebut. Pesan itu berisi foto Kyuhyun yang terikat di sebuah pilar kayu dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan, di bawah foto tersebut tertulis permintaan si pengirim pesan, ia ingin Changmin menemui nya di sebuah tempat dan memenuhi permintaannya jika ingin ia melepaskan Kyuhyun. "aku tak bisa mencari tahu terlalu dalam, yang jelas hanya dua orang dari penggemar mu yang mampu berbuat sekejam ini.. Yoona Im atau Victoria Song.."

"..mereka? apa kau yakin?"

Daiki mengangguk "ya aku yakin, maaf aku memberi mu dua nama, pekerjaan mereka sangat bersih, aku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh Nona muda mereka.."

Changmin hanya mendesah pelan, kesal, pusing, marah, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. "arrgghh! Ini membuat ku gila! Bila memang benar ini perbuatan Yoona atau Vic, aku tak bisa menghabisi mereka secara langsung! Keluarga mereka cukup memegang peranan penting dalam pemerintahan.." lenguh Changmin pelan.

"Max.. jangan.. berhenti melukai diri mu sendiri.." ujar Daiki memegang tangan Changmin yang sudah mengepal, siap untuk memukul apapun yang berada di dekatnya "OK, aku memberi mu dua pilihan, apakah kau ingin mengikuti permainan penggemar mu itu atau langsung menghabisi mereka..?"

"aku tak bisa gegabah Daiki.. ini Kyunnie ku.. entah lah, mungkin aku akan menemuinya, aku ingin tau, siapa yang berani berlaku seperti ini terhadap kekasihku.." tanpa aba – aba Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di meja nakas.

"wait, kau mau kemana Max? ini sudah malam!"

"aku ingin menemui wanita itu, apa kau lupa? Ia ingin bertemu di Dongdaemun jam 12 ini, jika aku tak berangkat sekarang, aku akan terlambat.."

"arraseo, I get it.." Daiki merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dan memberikannya kepada Changmin

"apa ini..?" Tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan benda silver yang kini berada di tangannya

"device tracker, hanya untuk jaga – jaga, aku akan menyiapkan semua nya selagi kau menemui wanita itu.." jelas Daiki

"thanks, kau yang terbaik.." ia memakai kalung itu lalu memeluk Daiki dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

===BSL===

Changmin memasuki sebuah café yang disebutkan oleh si pengirim pesan. Malam ini Dongdaemun tak terlalu ramai, dan si pengirim pesan memilih café yang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian, pintar.. itu lah yang terlintas di pikiran Changmin.

"menunggu ku?" seorang wanita menghampiri tempat duduk Changmin, Changmin hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan wanita tersebut, ternyata dugaannya benar..

"tidak juga, aku baru saja sampai.. lama tak jumpa, apa kabar mu Ms. Song? atau harus kupanggil Vic supaya terdengar lebih akrab hmm?" sinis Changmin yang dibalas senyuman oleh Victoria

"sudah ku duga, sapaan hangat dari seorang Shim Changmin, kau memang yang terbaik oppa" ujar nya sambil tersenyum manis, Changmin ingin sekali melepas topeng manis itu dari mukanya. "mau pesan apa?" Tanya nya sambil memposisikan duduk di seberang Changmin

"tidak perlu, dan tak usah basa – basi Vic, apa mau mu?"

"pilih mana? Ice Cappuccino atau Macchiato? atau oppa mau Americano saja?"

"Vic…" geram Changmin

"baik baik! Oppa tidak menyenangkan!" Victoria mem-pout-kan bibirnya lalu menutup buku menu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin

"apa mau mu?"

"Kau!" ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum

"aku tidak bercanda.."

"aku juga oppa!"

"jangan keras kepala, apa mau mu Song-sshi?" Changmin yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Victoria, tanpa sadar menaikan nada suara nya

"aku tak bercanda oppa, aku mau dirimu! Kau ingin namja itu selamat? Easy, just be my fiancée.." ujar Victoria sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya

"kau gila Song-sshi? Apa kepalamu baru membentur tembok?" jawab Changmi kasar, _saat seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda? Wanita ini memang gila! _

"pilihan ada padamu oppa, jika kau memang mencintai namja kutu buku itu, bertunanganlah denganku, dan tinggal bersama ku di China, jika oppa tak mau juga tak apa – apa, aku akan tetap mengembalikan namja itu, dan mungkin aku akan memberikan bonus kepada oppa, peti mati mungkin?" kekeh nya pelan sambil menyodorkan selembar ticket pesawat kepada Changmin

"kau.." jika Changmin tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang berada di keramaian, mungkin leher Victoria sudah patah sekarang

"so.. how?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengaduk – aduk Ice Americano nya yang baru saja di antar oleh seorang pelayan

"tck! Baiklah aku akan mengikuti permainan mu, tapi dengan satu syarat, pertemukan aku dengan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.." ujar Changmin sambil meremas ticket yang ada di dalam genggamannya

"Call! Pai pai oppa.." Victoria mengambil tas jinjing nya dan hendak pergi meninggal kan Changmin

"wait! Kau mau kemana? Bukan kah kau akan mengantar ku untuk menemui Kyuhyun?" Changmin menarik tangan Victoria, mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh

"siapa? Aku? Aku tak pernah bilang kalau kita akan pergi hari ini, kita akan pergi besok oppa, 3jam sebelum kita berdua pergi ke bandara, meninggalkan Korea.. OK? Sampai jumpai besok!" Victoria melepas genggaman Changmin lalu mengecup pipi Changmin pelan "bye yeobo.." ujar nya sambil tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah chocolate

===BSL===

Changmin melajukan kuda besi nya dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati district Gwangjin, dalam kondisi seperti ini ia tak mungkin kembali ke Mapo, ke Cho Mansion lebih tepatnya, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke Shim Palace, ke rumah nya atau lebih tepatnya hotel nya. Ia masih ingat kata – kata Daiki tadi, Daiki menjamin Kyuhyun akan selamat dan menjamin Changmin pasti akan bisa melenyapkan keturunan Song bila ia mau, sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Daiki?

Ia memarkirkan asal Ferrari merah nya lalu melempar kunci mobil nya ke salah satu staff hotel. "apa Daiki sudah sampai?" Tanya Changmin pada salah satu staff yang sednag berjaga di lobby

"Daiki-sshi sudah sampai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Presdir" dengan itu Changmin melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lantai 88, setelah memasukan password dan membuka pintu apartment, Changmin langsung masuk ke ruangan Daiki dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa ruang tamu Daiki, Chang yang sedari tadi bersandar sambil memijit pelan keningnya, tak menyadari kehadiran Daiki

"minumlah.." ujar Daiki menempelkan sebotol air mineral dingin lalu memberikan sebuah obat kepada Changmin

Changmin bangun dari duduknya dan mengambilnya "apa ini..?"

"kau pusing bukan? Itu akan meringankan sakit kepala mu, minumlah terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku padamu" Changmin yang memang pusing sedari tadi hanya menurut, meminum obat yang di berikan Daiki

"sudah merasa lebih baik..?" Changmin mengangguk, ia merasa tak mempunyai tenaga walau hanya untuk sekedar berbicara

"wanita itu.. gila.. sangat gila.." ujar Changmin sambil kembali memijit keningnya

"ya aku tau, aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian, sepertinya penggemarmu yang satu itu memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya"

"ya.. sepertinya.." eluh Changmin pelan

Desahan lelah Changmin memulai malam panjang mereka berdua, entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.. tak terasa sudah jam empat pagi dan ya, Changmin masih setia duduk manis di sofa kamar atau ruangan Daiki. Sebenarnya percakapan mereka telah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu dan Daiki sedang bersiap – siap untuk tidur, tapi seperti nya Tuan muda Shim Changmin masih enggan untuk bangun dari sofa Daiki yang cukup nyaman untuk di jadikan tempat tidur itu.

"eoh? Kau masih disini? Aku pikir kau sudah masuk ke kamar mu" ujar Daiki ketika ia melewati ruang tamu untuk pergi kedapur, mengambil minum.

"Hyung.. lapar.." ucap Changmin sambil sambil menutup mata

"hah? Are you serious? Aku sedang malas memasak Max, and for fuck sake ini jam setengah lima pagi Max.. aku tak mau menyiksa chef hotel yang sedang berjaga untuk melayani nafsu makan mu itu.." Daiki menaruh air botol mineral nya di meja yang penuh dengan kertas berserakan, lalu duduk di sebelah Changmin.

Menyerah, akhirnya Daiki bertanya.. "baiklah, kau mau makan apa Max?"

"apapun hyung, cukup tiga porsi saja.." Changmin tersenyum lalu kembali tertidur

_Tck, cukup tiga porsi saja?_ Daiki meninggal kan Changmin entah pergi kemana, lalu kembali setelah sejam berlalu. Ia membawa trolly berisi makanan. Changmin terbangun mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tentunya aroma makanan yang tak bisa ia lewatkan.

Changmin membetulkan posisi duduknya "ini apa hyung? Katanya kau tak mau mengganggu chef hotel.."

"veggies salad, sunny side up, bacon and ham, cream soup dan beberapa roti, karena aku tak mau menyiksa mereka makanya aku hanya meminta mereka membuatkan yang simple simple saja" ujar Daiki meningalkan Changmin

"thanks hyung" Daiki hanya tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, sekedar untuk memejam kan matanya.

Changmin yang telah selesai menghabiskan semua yang di bawakan Daiki, perlahan bangkit dari duduk nya lalu menuju pintu yang terletak di sebelah ruang kerja Daiki, ya tebakan kalian benar, itu adalah pintu menuju kamarnya. Setelah membuka pintu tersebut dengan sidik jari nya, ia masuk ke dalam, tapi tak langsung menuju tempat tidurnya, melainkan Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan pakaiannya. Ia mengambil koper yang tak terlalu besar, lalu mulai memasukan beberapa pakaiannya dan beberapa pasang baju baru. mau kemana dia? Apakah Shim Changmin benar – benar akan mengalah pada Victoria?

===BSL===

"kajja oppa!" uajrnya menarik tangan Changmin

Changmin kesal, ia lengah, ternyata Victoria membawanya ke bandara bukan ke tempat Kyunnie nya "bukankah perjanjiannya kau akan memperbolehkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu?"

"relax oppa, aku hanya tak ingin kau mengingkari janji mu, kita akan early check-in, lalu setelah itu aku akan mengantarkan mu menemui namja itu" kekeh Victoria sambil menarik – narik tangan Changmin

Changmin menepis tangan Victoria "arra, lepaskan. Aku bukan hewan peliharaan yang bisa kau tarik – tarik, kemarikan passport mu, biar aku yg mengurus"

_Ingin cepat – cepat bertemu eoh?_ tersenyum, Victoria memberikan passport nya, lalu membiarkan Changmin mendorong trolly yang berisi koper nya dan Changmin, ia memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang mengurus keperluan mereka dari jauh, _aku menang Cho.. pada akhirnya oppa lebih memilihku dibanding dirimu.. _pikirnya

Perjalanan dari bandara Incheon menuju district Yongsan menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam, tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di pusat kawasan industry, setelah cukup lama berputar, akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Changmin menebak gudang itu adalah gudang milik keluarga Song yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, terlihat dari tak terawatnya lingkungan sekeliling gudang tersebut.

Victoria keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berkutat dengan iPhone nya "Kajja oppa, kita tak punya waktu banyak, hanya setengah jam waktu yang kuberikan untuk oppa menemui namja sialan itu"

"Vic jaga ucapan mu.." geram Changmin kembali menepis tangan Victoria

"terserah padamu.." gumam Victoria meninggalkan Changmin yang menahan amarahnya

Gudang itu hanya di jaga sekitar lima orang, masing – masing dari mereka membawa senjata. Changmin yang sedang di geledah hanya bisa menatap tajam bawahan Victoria, bukannya Changmin tak bisa melawan mereka, tapi keselamatan kekasihnya adalah hal yang paling utama sekarang.

Victoria menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung lorong gudang tersebut "setengah jam oppa, tak lebih.."

Tanpa aba – aba, Changmin masuk ke ruangan tersebut yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar tidur yang sudah lama tak terpakai, seketika itu juga ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri bersandar pada tembok dekat tempat tidur, sepertinya ia sudah tak mempunyai tenaga lebih untuk naik ke tempat tidur tersebut. Darah kering menghiasi pelipis dan sudut bibirnya, peluh tak henti – henti nya mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, seragam nya pun sudah tak berbentuk lagi. "Shit!" Changmin membanting sembarang pintu ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah.. ireona.. hey, aku disini.." Changmin membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dekapan nya, Changmin terus menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun berharap Kyunnie nya sadar. Changmin menyeka peluh Kyuhyun dengan lengan baju nya, sungguh penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini sangat menyedihkan

"h-hyung.. k-kena..pha… kk-kau.. da..thang…" ujar Kyuhyun setengah sadar, mencoba menyentuh pipi Changmin yang basah.. ya, Shim Changmin menangis.

"aku datang menjemput mu, baby.. jangan bicara lagi ok? Biar aku menyelesaikan semua ini.."

"seharus..nyahh.. k-khau.. tak.. da..thang hyung.. se..h-harus..nyahh.. k-kau.. pergihh.."

Changmin mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke tempat tidur "never, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.."

"aarrghh.. appohh.. h-hyung.." Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan saat Changmin meletakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari saku nya dan mengambil air dari meja nakas, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menyentuh makanan yang disediakan oleh bawahan Victoria. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminumnya "minumlah, ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.. aku hanya meminta satu hal, pejamkan mata mu, dan tidurlah, aku berjanji pada mu, saat kau membuka mata mu nanti, semua ini sudah berakhir.." Changmin mengecup pelan kening Kyuhyun, turun ke hidung nya, lalu melumat pelan bibir manis Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah "jae..bal hyung.. euungghh ber..hentihh.. me..n-na..ngiss.." ia menggapai pipi Changmin, mencoba menghapus bulir – bulir air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari pipi mulus Changmin

Changmin menangkap tangan mungil itu lalu mencium nya perlahan "percaya pada ku ok?"

_BRRAAKK!_

Kangin mendobrak pintu kamar itu dan langsung menarik Changmin, memukul nya. Tidak mampu menangkis tinju Kangin, Changmin jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mulai membalas pukulan Kangin

"bukankah boss mu memberi waktu setengah jam? Apa maksudmu dengan tiba – tiba menyerang ku?!" teriak Changmin sambil mengatur nafasnya

Kangin yang jelas – jelas kalah telak dari Changmin hanya bisa menjawab terbata – bata sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri "hhngg.. hh.. apa guna nyah.. waktu.. jika.. nantinya.. hh.. kau.. akan kabur..?"

Satu tinju terakhir Changmin, cukup membuat Kangin benar – benar tak sadarkan diri. Tapi satu hal yang tak Changmin sadari, saat ini Victoria sedang mencekik Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil menodongkan pistol kecil tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun. Dia masih berusaha, ya, Victoria masih berusaha untuk membujuk Changmin untuk pergi bersamanya. _Hanya ini kesempatanku terakhirku, aku tak mungkin mundur kebelakang, aku kalah, aku pasti mati!_ Mengapa Victoria berfikir seperti itu? Satu yang tak kalian tau, selama Changmin menemui Kyuhyun, ternyata gedung ini dikepung dan para bawahan Victoria sudah dikalahkan, dikalahkan oleh orang – orang suruhan yang Victoria yakini adalah orang suruhan Changmin. Sungguh, ini diluar pemikirannya.

"OPPA!" satu teriakan Victoria, cukup membangunkan Changmin dari lamunannya

"Vic! Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan dia!"

"Berhenti! Atau ku bunuh namja ini!" Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Victoria, ia diam mematung, takut yeoja gila itu nekat dan berbuat apapun yang ia pikirkan sekarang

"Vic.. jangan gila.. turunkan pistol itu sekarang.."

"NO! jika kau tak mau pergi bersama ku ke China, berarti aku memang tak boleh memiliki mu, dan begitu pula dengan namja ini!" teriak Victoria, tangis sudah membasahi seluruh pipi chubby nya, ia sudah hilang kendali sekarang. Victoria menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut dan..

_DORR!_

Changmin diam, otak nya tak mampu mencerna semua ini

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"kekasih mu masih bernafas Max.." suara Tenor Daiki memecah keheningan, seketika itu juga tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas ke lantai, tertarik oleh tubuh Victoria yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencium lantai

"KAU GILLAA EOH?!" Changmin berlari, menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya "KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"kau meragukan keahlian ku? Tembakkanku tak pernah meleset Max.. setidaknya penggemarmu itu takkan mengganggu mu lagi.." Daiki menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun

"tck! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

#Flashback

-Apartment Changmin & Daiki-

"besok ketika penggemar mu mengantar mu menemui kekasih mu, aku akan mengikuti mu.. ikuti saja apa yang dia mau, tapi ketika kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, aku akan mengambil alih. tak perlu melibatkan polisi, hitung – hitung 'hit two birds with one stone', aku yang akan menyelesaikannya.." jelas Daiki enteng

"maksudmu?"

"kau ingat Max? sepuluh tahun lalu orang tua ku dinyatakan tewas dalam sebuah kebakaran, dirumahku.. di Saipan.. tapi nyatanya, Mr. Song lah yang membunuh mereka, ia tak suka appa ku terpilih menjadi penerus Mitsukosi group. Anggap saja aku ingin menenangkan arwah kedua orang tua ku.. jika kau ingin membunuh penggemar mu, lakukan saja.. aku yang akan menghabisi orang tua nya, sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini.." seringai Daiki terpatri jelas di bibir tipis nya

#EndOfFlashback

"susul aku setelah kau membereskan semuanya, jangan sisakan apapun!" perintah Changmin. Daiki hanya memberi _salute_ menyanggupi permintaan Changmin. Changmin membopong Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadar masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil itu melaju ke sebuah tempat, yang tak lain adalah bandara Incheon.

Dengan masih membopong Kyuhyun _a la Bridal style_, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bandara menuju landasan terbang. Di bantu oleh beberapa staff dan pramugari, Changmin menaiki Jet pribadi nya. Ia menusuri lorong pesawat tersebut dan memasuki satu – satu nya kamar yang ada di pesawat itu. Changmin menaruh tubuh Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan membuka koper nya, ia mengambil sepasang baju baru yang dulu sengaja ia beli untuk Kyuhyun, mengganti baju nya, lalu mengobati luka serta memar di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana bisa Changmin membawa koper? Ingatkah kalian ketika Changmin bersih keras untuk mengurus passport Victoria untuk early check in? sebenarnya Changmin hanya tak mau Victoria curiga kepadanya, karena seperti yang kalian tau, Victoria berbohong dengan memaksa Changmin melakukan check in terlebih dahulu, Victoria tak mau Changmin kabur, dan untuk menyempurnakan rencananya, Changmin mengikuti permainan Victoria.

"Jaa! Kajja kita berangkat!" Daiki menyembulkan kepalanya masuk kedalam kamar tersebut

"cepat sekali, apa yakin semua sudah bersih?"

"hahaha.. seperti biasa, kau selalu meragukan pekerjaan ku Max!" tawa renyah keluar dari bibir tipis Daiki

"hanya memastikan hyung.. kalau begitu, suruh mereka bersiap, kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi.."

===BSL===

Lenguhan lemah Kyuhyun terdengar sesaat setelah dokter selesai memeriksanya, Changmin yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun akan sadar, segera duduk di pinggir Kingbed miliknya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyuhyun

"hyung.. inih.. d-dimanaa.."

"Saipan, Apartmentku baby.. kita akan kembali bersama Yunho ahjussi dan Jaejoong ahjumma, dan mungkin kita akan tetap disini sampai kondisi mu membaik.. apa yang kau rasakan?" ujar Changmin lembut sambil sesekali memainkan rambut brunette Kyuhyun

"rasanya.. seperti habis.. t-ter.. tabrak mobil.. hyung.." Changmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos kekasihnya "..apa umma.. baik – baik.. saja..?" saat seperti ini pun, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya

Changmin terkekeh pelan "hanya pingsan Kyu-ah.. mungkin besok mereka akan kesini, tadinya Jaejoong ahjumma memaksa ingin menemui mu hari ini, tapi tampaknya mereka tak bisa meninggalkan pertemuan penting hari ini.."

"J-jinjja..?" desah Kyuhyun pelan saat dirinya mencoba bangun, ia baru sadar ada IVdrop yang terpasang di permukaan tangan kiri nya

"jangan bangun Kyu, tubuh mu masih belum kuat, tidurlah sebentar lagi.. dan ya, itu yang di katakan Yunho ahjussi kepadaku tadi malam.."

"tadi malam? Sudah.. berapa hari.. aku tidur hyung..?"

"hanya dua hari Kyu.." Changmin bangkit dari Kingbed nya, menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkannya persis di sebelah kanan Kingbed nya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga kini wajahnya dan Kyuhyun hanya terpisah beberapa centi meter. Ia menaruh kedua tanganya di samping kepala Kyuhyun, dan perlahan Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, tanpa paksaan dan tuntutan, hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayang nya, ia menekan lembut dan sesekali melumat bibir manis kepunyaan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun diam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Changmin. Sekali lagi Shim Changmin berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

"tidurlah, aku akan menjaga mu"

TBC..

**a/n** aduh serius bingung mau bales review nya gimana, yang jelas author minta maaf sama readers kalo readers bingung baca nya karena kebanyakan tokoh, dan soal Daiki, yes he just fiction. Dan saya adalah tipe author yang slow update, jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan. Disini Minnie memang emosian, karna buat author, cowo yg "bad boy" itu hot! #ngiler xD untuk Kyunnie yang terlalu uke, hehehee bad me, author memang lagi pengen ngeluarin sisi manly Minnie, dan pengen ngasi liat ke-tidak-berdayaan Kyunnie /? ke readers.. Oke abaikan =3=

author lagi males pake first/second point of view, makanya author pake third point of view, udah kaya novel belum? LOL#digamparreaders XD dan kalo twist nya jadi anti-klimaks, author minta maap yah, dan kalo chapter ini gaje pake boring juga…MIAANNNNN TT_TT)/ author udah minta author heeyeoreumi untuk lanjutin, tapi yang bersangkutan masi sibuk, alhasil hanya segini yang bisa author kasi buat readers, maap kalo terlalu gaje =3=

author tau ada beberapa readers yang kecewa sama author karena author kesannya ngejelekin Ming, ada yg ngomong directly ada juga yg approached author via twitter, author minta maaf, tapi yang jelas disini chara nya Ming adalah protagonist, bukan antagonist, jd ga akan ada yg tersakiti disini, hanya awalnya aja :3

yang nunggu NC.. dugun dugun dugun… CHAPTER DEPAN YAW! :3

btw selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan yah! Lebaran hari ke empat nih, author minta nastar dong~ *nodong author heeyeoreumi*:p

**-?-**

Fiancée – tunangan

Sunny side up – hmm gimana jelasinnya yah? Bentuknya kaya telur mata sapi, cuma masii setengah mateng kuning telur nya, ini sarapan favourite kebanyakan bule ;p

Device tracker – alat pelacak

Salute – gesture memberi hormat

IVdrop - infus


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

**Chapter 8**

[background music: SJ K.R.Y – Promise You]

"Kyu.. baby Kyu.. ireona.." Changmin menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun, matahari baru saja menghilang dari singgasananya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana keluarga Shim dan Cho bertemu, kalian pasti bingung bukan? Tadinya hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho yang akan datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, tapi karena kepanikan Jaejoong, akhirnya Heechul mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa anak sahabat baiknya itu. Alhasil, disinilah Changmin, duduk di ujung Kingbed nya, berusaha membangun kan Kyuhyun dari tidur panjangnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Changmin menatap nya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum "ada apa hyung..? apa sudah pagi..?"

Changmin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, ia pun mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun "aniya baby, ini masih sore.. tapi kau harus bangun, atau kau akan di terkam oleh Jaejoong ahjumma.."

Bingung, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berfikir "..umma? ada apa dengan umma?"

"jangan menggoda ku Cho Kyuhyun, atau aku akan menerkam mu!" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Changmin, pipi pucatnya kini merona merah. "bagaimana bisa kau menjadi se-menggemaskan ini sih?" Changmin mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun "apa kau lupa? Hari ini umma dan appa mu akan datang, mereka ingin melihat keadaan mu, dan jangan lupa kan umma dan appa ku, mereka juga memaksa datang menjengukmu.." ujar Changmin

"Chullie ahjumma dan Wonnie ahjussi?"

"yup! mereka sudah ada di bawah sekarang.." balas Changmin dengan masih setia bermain dengan jari mungil Kyuhyun

"lalu umma dan appa? Apa mereka sudah sampai?"

"jika mereka sudah sampai, aku yakin Jaejoong ahjumma sudah mendobrak pintu kamarku baby-ah~ ja kajja! Kau harus mengganti piyama mu dan membersihkan dirimu, mau kubantu?" Changmin menyingkapkan selimut Kingbed nya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, membantu malaikat kecilnya untuk berdiri. Changmin melingkarkan tangan kiri nya ke pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, menuntunnya berjalan sambil menarik pelan tiang IVdrop yang masih setia tertancap di tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"apa kau masih pusing? Jika iya, aku mau kau beristirahat saja di kamarku, biar umma, appa, Jaejoong ahjumma dan Yunho ahjussi yang datang ke kamarku.." tanya Changmin sambil menuntun Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi nya

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dada Changmin, sehingga kini pelukan Changmin terlepas "tak apa hyung, aku baik – baik saja.." Kyuhyun berdiri memegang tiang IVdrop nya tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba – tiba saja berdenyut kencang

"baby-ah.. gwenchana?" Changmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pinggir bathtub

Peluh mulai membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya memegang tiang IVdrop kini berpindah menggenggam lengan Changmin. Genggaman itu berubah menjadi cengkraman, Changmin hanya bisa duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya, berharap nyeri di kepala Kyuhyun segera berkurang.

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun melemah, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya "maaf kan aku.. ini salahku, jika aku bisa melindungi mu, semua ini tak kan terjadi.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar penuturan Changmin, kehangatan melingkupi hatinya, sudah lama ia tak merasa senyaman ini "apa masih sakit..?" Tanya Changmin ketika ia tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tanpa melepas pegangannya Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berganti pakaian dan menuntun Kyuhyun kembali ke Kingbed nya

"ada apa dengan Kyunnie?" Heechul datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan bubur yang baru saja dibuatnya di susul dengan Siwon yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang Heechul.

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk bersender di bedpost dan menaruh tiang IVdrop persis di sebelah kiri Kingbed nya "_Ophthalmodynia Periodica_, efek samping terpukul beberapa kali dengan benda tumpul, dokter bilang hanya sementara umma,

"apakah parah..?" Heechul meletakan nampan yang berisi bubur tersebut di meja nakas, dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun "bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun di rawat di rumah sakit Minnie-ah? Mengapa kau malah membawanya ke Jepang, terlebih ke apartment mu.." Heechul tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit

"umma lupa Kyunnie tidak tahan dengan bau obat? Dan lagi bau obat – obatan di rumah sakit terlalu menyengat.. tidak parah umma, tapi tetap saja aku tak tega melihatnya menahan sakit sendirian.. dan lagi pula aku dan Kyuhyun memang harus pergi dari Korea untuk semetara waktu, aku hanya akan kembali ketika semuanya sudah aman.." jelas Changmin, bukannya ia tak mau tetap tinggal di Korea, tapi ia tak mau repot berurusan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Song sampai semuanya selesai. Changmin menghapus peluh yang membasahi kening Kyuhyun, menunggu Kyuhyun membuka mata nya yang sedari tadi terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

"Kyunnie-ah~ gwenchana chagy?" Changmin bangkit dari Kingbed nya, mempersilahkan Heechul, umma nya untuk duduk disebelah kekasihnya

"sudah tidak apa – apa hyu—C-chulie.. ah..j-jjuma..?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka matanya, kaget melihat Heechul duduk di sebelahnya

"Kyunnie! umma! Bukan ahjumma, umma! Mengapa Kyunnie selalu memanggil Chullie umma dengan sebutan ahjumma?" omel Heechul kepada namja yang sudah di anggap menantunya sendiri "Kyunnie, tolong maafkan putraku yang bodoh ini, maaf ia tak mampu menjaga mu dengan baik, malah melukai mu seperti ini.."

"Yaa umma!" rengek Changmin terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, ia hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban ibu dan anak itu

"ah~ annyeong Wonnie appa.. maaf aku tak bisa memeluk dan menyapa Wonnie appa dan Chullie umma dengan kondisi ku yang seperti ini.." ujar Kyuhyun sesaat ia melihat namja tegap berlesung pipit itu berdiri di sebelah Changmin

"gwenchana Kyu-ah.. appa tak mungkin memaksa mu untuk bangun dari tempat tidur hanya untuk memeluk appa kan?" perkataan namja berlesung pipit itu langsung disambut tatapan menusuk dari sang anak

"goman goman.. sudah.. hentikan.. dan kau Shim Changmin, berhenti melihat appa mu dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu!" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Kyuhyun "Kyunnie-ah~ umma membuatkan bubur abalone untuk mu, mau umma suap kan atau mau anak umma yang bodoh itu saja yang menyuapkan Kyunnie..?" sekali lagi teriakan protes Changmin terdengar, tetapi Heechul tak mempedulikannya

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran yang tak ada habisnya itu "tak apa umma, aku bisa makan sendiri.."

"yakin..?" Tanya Heechul khawatir

"eung! Sangat yakin.." Heechul membuka sebuah meja lipat, menaruhnya di depan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan bubur abalone yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja tersebut

"nah Kyunnie, makanlah.." ucap Heechul sambil mengacak poni Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai memakan bubur yang dibawakan oleh Heechul, seperti yang ia duga masakan Heechul memang lezat, walaupun tak selezat masakan umma nya. Setelah selesai makan, Heechul merapikan peralatan makan yang di pakai Kyuhyun, lalu mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin yang baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya langsung menghentikan percakapannya dengan Siwon, lalu mengambil obat – obatan Kyuhyun yang sengaja ia simpan di lemari pendingin di kamarnya.

Changmin meletakkan beberapa butir obat di telapak tangan Kyuhyun "kau harus mulai meminum obatmu, besok IVdrop mu akan dicabut.."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang tersenyum mendengar cerita Heechul, kini menekuk muka nya "aku benci obat hyung.." keluh Kyuhyun pelan sambil menunduk melihat telapak tangannya yang berisi beberapa obat

Changmin mendesah "..umma, bisakah kau minggir sebentar?" Heechul hanya menuruti permintaan anaknya, Changmin membuka botol air mineral yang berada di atas meja nakas, meminumnya, lalu mengambil dan menelan semua obat yang ada di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, tangan kanan nya tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan nya kini menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu Changmin mencium bibir pucat Kyuhyun, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memindahkan semua obat yang berada di dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun, sehingga mau – tidak mau Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menelan habis semua obat itu.

Kyuhyun tersedak "jangan gunakan alasan kau benci obat di depan ku, itu tak kan berpengaruh pada ku Kyu.." Changmin menghapus sisa air yang menetes melewati sudut bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya "ingat, setiap kali kau menolak meminum obat mu, aku akan melakukan ini.." Changmin memiringkan kepala nya lalu mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun

Seringai Heechul tampak jelas di bibir nya, "Changmin benar – benar mengikuti semua sifat mu Wonnie-ah~" bisik Heechul pada suami nya tanpa menghilangkan seringai nya, lalu tanpa basa – basi ia menarik Siwon keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang di mabuk asmara sibuk dengan lamunan mereka.

===BSL===

"Boo~ pelan – pelan.." Yunho mencoba menenangkan istri nya yang terlihat seperti ingin mendobrak pintu apartment Changmin

_Tok tok tok_

"yaa! Changmin! Minnie! Shim Changmin babo! Buka pintu nya!" Jaejoong terus mengetuk dan memukul pintu apartment Chnagmin, sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan..

_BRAAKK!_

" YAA SHIM CHANG–"

"ssttt Joongie, pelankan suara mu, Kyunnie baru saja tertidur.."

"C-chullie? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"eoh? Aku? Memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi apartment anakku sendiri?" sindir Heechul

"ah.. mian, mianhae Chullie.. aku.. a-aku hanya.."

Heechul hafal dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang satu ini, Heechul memeluk Jaejoong "aku tak marah padamu Joongie, uljima ne? aku akan membawa mu pada Kyunnie, tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan berteriak dan memecahkan gendang telinga semua orang yang ada di dalam apartment ini.." Heechul mengelus bahu Jaejoong secara perlahan, lalu menariknya menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Changmin berada.

Yunho dan Siwon mengikuti para istri mereka menuju lantai dua, sesampainya di depan pintu.. "ingat, Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Berteriak" Heechul mengingatkan Jaejoong, lalu ia membuka pintu kamar Changmin

Changmin yang menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong dan Yunho, segera menaikan selimut nya sebatas lengan Kyuhyun untuk menutupi tangan Kyuhyun yang terpasang IVdrop, _setidaknya itu akan mencegah Jaejoong ahjumma berteriak sesaat setelah masuk kedalam kamarku_ pikirnya. Jaejoong memang sangat menjaga Kyuhyun, karena pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun memiliki tubuh yang rapuh, malah lebih rapuh dari pada Jaejoong.

"ada apa hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin, efek samping obat yang ia minum mulai terasa, mata nya terasa berat sekali

"hanya umma dan appa mu, tidurlah jika kau mengantuk.." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun tanpa meninggalkan buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"euumm.." sahut Kyuhyun pelan, malah hampir tak terdengar. Changmin yang ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, karena saat ini Kyuhyun tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus rela menjadi guling Kyuhyun.

_kkrriieett_

Heechul masuk di susul oleh Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Siwon. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Kyuhyun tertidur dengan wajah damai di pelukan Changmin. Changmin menaruh bukunya di atas meja nakas, berniat untuk bangun dan menyapa Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"gwechana Min, tak usah bangun, kau akan membangunkan Kyuhyun nanti.." ujar Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya. Jaejoong yang tadinya tersenyum, kini mulai terisak. Ia baru sadar wajah Kyuhyun penuh memar.

"Boo.. uljima Boo.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan kepala istrinya ke dalam dada nya, mengelus pelan bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar "sudah Boo.. jangan menangis.. ini bukan salahmu.. lagi pula Kyuhyun tidak apa – apa, benar kan Min?"

"ne, ahjussi.. hanya beberapa memar, tapi tak ada yang parah" kali ini Changmin berbohong, ia tak mau melihat Jaejoong menangis histeris bila ia tau kejadian yang sebenarnya, cukup dia, appa nya dan Yunho ahjussi yang tau.

"apa kau sudah membereskan semuanya Min?" amarah jelas terdengar dari suara Yunho

Changmin yang mengerti maksud Yunho, mengangguk "ahjussi tak perlu khawatir, keluarga Song tidak akan menggangu keluarga kita lagi, aku jamin sesaat setelah kita menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, marga Song tak kan terdengar lagi.." jelas Changmin diikuti seringai Yunho dan Siwon, ketiga pria ini memang manusia berdarah dingin yang tidak kenal ampun ketika seseorang mengganggu keluarga mereka.

Jaejoong sempat terkejut melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang tertancap IVdrop, ia hanya tersenyum menahan isaknya "apakah ini sakit Kyunnie-ah..?" tanya nya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan luka dan plester. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya dan itu bukan Changmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati umma nya melihat nya dengan tatapan sedih tetapi masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum "umma..? umma menangis..?" Kyuhyun bangun lalu memeluk umma nya "umma.. aku baik – baik saja.. hanya luka kecil.." di hapusnya jejak – jejak air mata Jaejoong

"jinjja..?"

"ne, jinjjaro! Lagi pula hyung menjaga ku dengan baik.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin, mencari ketenangan yang bisa ia dapatkan, sejujurnya ia tak mau berbohong pada umma nya, tapi apa boleh di buat, Kyuhyun tak mau umma nya menangis tanpa henti bila tau anaknya di hajar habis – habisan oleh seorang preman.

"lalu mengapa kau memakai ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk selang IVdrop yang tertempel di tangan Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie tak berselera makan ahjumma, jadinya aku ber-inisiatif untuk memakaikan IVdrop, ia tidak makan selama dua hari karena tertidur.." Changmin menahan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara, ia tak mau Kyuhyun berbohong, cukup dia saja yang menutupi semua ini

"aahh.. gurae? Kalau begitu, bolehkah ahjumma menginap di sini Minnie? Ahjumma hanya ingin memastikan Kyunnie sehat sebelum ahjumma meninggal Kyuhyun untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan di Jepang.." Tanya Jaejoong setengah memohon

"umma juga mau menginap Min!" sahut Heechul tak mau kalah

"aish, arra arra, walaupun aku melarang kalian akan tetap tinggal kan? Umma boleh memakai kamar yang ada di ujung lorong ini dan ahjumma juga Yunho ahjussi bisa memakai kamar yang ada di depan kamar ini, anggap saja rumah sendiri, maaf bila terlihat berantakan, aku belum sempat membersihkan apartment ku karena harus merawat Kyunnie.."

"yeay! Gomawo Minnie!" Jaejoong mengecup pelan pipi Changmin lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun. "sampai besok, tidur yang nyenyak my baby Kyunnie.." Jaejoong mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Changmin di susul Yunho, Heechul, dan Siwon untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka masing – masing.

===BSL===

Sudah hampir dua minggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun tinggal di Saipan, Jepang. Dan selama itu pula Changmin selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun, merawatnya. Tepatnya, minggu kemarin orang tua Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Yunho, kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di sana, dan bukannya pulang Korea, tetapi pasangan ini malah memilih menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas mereka di Jepang, yup, di sinilah mereka di depan pintu gerbang taman bermain terkenal di Jepang.

#ChangminPOV

"kau yakin chagy..?" tanyaku tepat setelah memberi selembar tiket masuk pada kekasihku

"chagy? Siapa chagy mu hyung?" _tsk, dia mentertawaiku_

"ya kau Shim Kyuhyun!" ucap ku dengan memasang tampang berpura – pura marah

"seingatku, marga ku adalah Cho, sejak kapan berganti Shim hmm? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" goda nya sambil berlari meninggalkan ku memasuki area taman bermain.

_Aish, benar – benar_ "ya! Kyunnie-ah tunggu aku!" aku menyusulnya memasuki taman bermain lalu menarik tangan nya. "apa kau yakin kau ingin bermain? Kau belum sembuh betul chagy.."

"hyung~~~ aku ingin bermain~~~" ucap nya sambil menunjukan aegyo terbaiknya "lagi pula aku memang sudah sembuh dari seminggu yang lalu hyung, tepatnya minggu lalu saat umma dan appa pulang ke korea, hyung liat sendiri kan aku beberapa kali membantu umma memasak dan aku sehat – sehat saja! Kau saja yang selalu melarangku untuk keluar apartment mu, aku manusia hyung, bukan vampire, aku juga butuh matahari.." omelnya sambil menunjukan pout manisnya, rasanya ingin sekali ku kecup bibir manis nan menggoda itu

"arra baby.. arra.. aku hanya tak mau kau kelelahan, ja! Kajja! Kau ingin naik apa?"

Akhirnya aku menuruti keinginan Kyunnie untuk bermain, bermain layaknya anak kecil yang gila, mengapa gila? Karena hampir semua wahana ia naiki tanpa terkecuali! Aku tau dia menyukai game, aku juga, tetapi aku tak menyangka ia akan menjadi se-hyper ini bila melihat permainan

Kyuhyun menarik ku ke sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di depan wahana rollercoaster, ya, jangan bertanya, kami baru saja selesai menaiki nya

"hyung.. aku lelah.. dan lapar.." rengek nya sambil menutup mata, bersandar di bangku taman

"mau pulang hmm?" aku menghapus peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju "lalu kau mau apa? makan..?" dia membuka matanya lalu menangguk pelan

"ne hyung.. aku lapar.."

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke cafeteria" aku menariknya kesebuah cafeteria yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami tadi beristirahat, lalu aku memesan spagetthi dan cola untuk Kyuhyun, dan tiga porsi kentang goreng, dua meat burger, dan satu jar ice Americano, jangan tanya mengapa hari ini mengapa aku tidak memesan banyak makanan, aku sedang tak nafsu makan (katanya ga nafsu, tapi mesennya…)

"kenapa hyung tak makan?" Kyuhyun menatap ku polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang sendok dan garpu, mulutnya pun penuh belepotan dengan saus spagetthi, manis..

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku, membungkukan badanku dan memegang dagu nya, kuhisap pelan bibir manis nya, tentu saja ciuman kami terasa seperti saus tomat, tapi walaupun begitu, bibir Kyuhyun terasa seperti gulali di dalam mulutku, lucu bukan?

"berhenti mengotori bibir mu dengan saus itu, kau hanya akan membuat ku ingin terus mencium mu, dan sampai kapan kau akan memanggil ku hyung? Aku merindukan kata 'Minnie' keluar dari mulut mu.." aku menghentikan ciuman ku, lalu menatapnya, menuntut jawaban dari bibir mungilnya

"a-apa maksud h-hyung..?" jawabnya terbata

"Kyu.. aku tau, kau menyukai ku.. jadi tolong berhenti memanggil ku 'hyung', aku ingin kita sedekat dulu, seperti masa kecil kita.." aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku sudah tak tahan, aku ingin sekali ia memandang ku sebagai namja, bukan hyung

"t-tapi hyung.. kau n-namja.. aku yakin, di luar sana.. pasti banyak y-yeoja yang menyukai mu dan m-mereka pasti lebih baik dari k-ku.." Kyuhyun mengigit bibir nya sambil memainkan ujung baju nya, kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang, ia selalu seperti itu bila ragu atau berbohong

"menurut mu, untuk apa aku selalu melindungi mu? Memilihmu di banding yeoja jalang yang hanya terobsesi dengan kekayaanku? Dan untuk apa aku selalu memanggil mu baby, chagy, honey bila aku tak merasakan apapun terhadapmu Kyu..?" ucapku sedikit membentak, aku menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar dari bawah meja, aku tau dia takut

"aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau.. menyukai ku?" aku menatap nya dengan lembut, mengelus kedua tangannya yang bergetar, mencoba memberinya ketenangan

"a-aku.. a-aku.." ia mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi, berhenti berbicara

"Kyu.."

"ne hyung! a-aku menyukaimu! Tolong jangan membenci ku.. aku memang aneh, aku lebih m-memilih menyukai mu yang notabene nya namja di banding yeoja di luar sana.. hiks.. mian- hiks haeyo h-hyung.." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tanganku, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, terisak

Aku mengampiri nya, menariknya kedalam pelukanku, tersenyum. "mengapa menangis chagy..? aku tak kan memarahimu, nyatanya aku merasakan hal yang sama.. jadi berhentilah memanggilku hyung, karena sekarang kau adalah kekasih ku Cho Kyuhyun.." aku memperat pelukanku, menaruh kepalaku di ceruk lehernya, mengirup aroma manis tubuhnya

"I love you Cho Kyuhyun.."

TBC

**a/n** kemarin ada yang baca fic sambil dengerin background music nya ga? *pasti gda~* ahahahahaa~ tapi asli kemarin itu gloomy abis mood nya, pas banget lah sama chapter kmrn, apalagi lyric nya cocok banget buat Changkyu episode kemarin LOL :3

btw Yonggun memutuskan untuk ngeluarin nama asli Yonggun, so please jng panggil author / thor yah.. kita (Yonggun dan Heeyeoreumi) masih jauh dari kata author, it means kita ngerasa masih tidak / belum layak di panggil author, masih newbie, masih punya banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan C:

dan untuk GS, disini yang GS cuma Jaejoong, Heechul, dan Sungmin~ yang lainnya namja tulen, makanya ada tag "mpreg" :p

**-?-**

Ophthalmodynia Periodica – sakit kepala yang terjadi sekitar 3 – 5detik dan terkadang bisa terjadi berulang – ulang, biasanya menyerang syaraf kepala bagian belakang, pendek tapi sangat menyakitkan, bisa membuat mual, menangis, serta sudden blackout (tidak bisa melihat cahaya)


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Bitter Sweet Love

Author: failedssaeng & heeyeoreumi

Genre: Angst Romance

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun~ ChangKyuisREAL! :p

Cast: Shim (Siwon, Heechul, Changmin) Cho (Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun) Lee (Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin) and other cast

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, MPreg, creepy bahasa!

**Chapter 9**

[background music: Noel – Things That I Couldn't Say]

#KyuhyunPOV

Lima tahun sudah kulewati sebagai kekasih seorang Shim Changmin. Kalian pasti ingat betul kan, lima tahun yang lalu, dengan tidak romantisnya ia meresmikan hubungan kami berdua di sebuah taman bermain terkenal di Jepang, walau dengan sedikit paksaan, di sinilah aku, satu mobil dengan kekasih ku Minnie menuju kampusku yang terletak di pusat kota Gangnam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya untuk mengantarku tiap pagi ke kampus sebelum dia pergi ke hotelnya 'Shim Palace' yang juga terletak di district Gangnam. dan semenjak ia lulus dua tahun yang lalu, Wonnie appa mempercayakan Shim group kepada nya. Menjadi salah satu pembisnis sukses termuda di Korea Selatan membuatnya menjadi sangat sibuk, tapi aneh nya dia selalu saja bisa meluangkan waktu nya untuk ku.. Minnie kau memang yang terbaik!

Seperti biasa, aku mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' 'hati – hati' dan 'I love you too Minnie-ah' saat turun dari kuda besi nya, ia melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, memakai sunglasses nya lalu melaju keluar dari kawasan kampus ku. Semua orang memandang ku dengan tatapan iri.. well, siapa yang tidak iri melihat seseorang seperti Minnie menjadi kekasihmu? Tinggi, tampan, businessman terkenal, baik hati, berbadan tegap, pintar, dan sopan, lebih mengejutkannya lagi ia menjadi kekasih seorang namja, yes, itu aku.

Jujur aku sudah kebal dengan cibiran dan tatapan sinis, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sejak di bangku Senior High School, saat dimana Minnie selalu melindungiku. Minnie selalu bilang 'untuk apa memikirkan pendapat orang? Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan kita, toh mereka bukan siapa – siapa kita..' jadi untuk apa aku ambil pusing dengan kelakuan mereka?

Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini, hanya mendengarkan ceramah beberapa dosen, mengambil catatan, mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan, lalu pulang. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat sampai di rumah, entah mengapa, hari ini aku merasa lelah sekali, mungkin karena kurang tidur. Dan aku jamin, kalian pasti mengetahui apa penyebab berkurangnya jam tidur ku..

#AuthorPOV

Changmin memarkirkan Ferrari nya ke dalam garasi mansion, entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa malas duduk berjam – jam di dalam kantor nya. Ia segera melepas jas nya dan memakai sebuah t-shirt hitam dan celana training, merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, berharap tidur beberapa menit bisa menghilangkan rasa penat yang ada di kepala nya.

"sssshh... aa-aahh... nnhhggnn.. aahhh.. hh..." suara itu terdengar jelas menggema di lantai satu seluruh mansion milik keluarga Cho tersebut, siapa lagi pelaku nya kalau bukan Cho Yunho dan Cho Jaejoong?

_h__aiiss! __suara itu lagi__!__ apakah ahjussi belum puas juga? dari semalam suara itulah yang benar__ – __benar__menggangguku__! __h__ahh.._"mereka benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku sebagai seorang namja muda... aaarrrrgghhhh!" keluh Changmin lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju dapur, dengan cepat ia menenggak minuman untuk menyegarkan otaknya dan berniat membawa beberapa makanan untuk dibawanya kekamar mengingat ini sudah sore namun tidak satupun makanan terhidang di meja makan. Saat Changmin keluar dari dapur tiba-tiba..

_KRIEEET_

"aku pulang.." terdengar suara Kyuhyun membuka pintu tak bersemangat dengan tampang kumal seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru pulang.

"eh..? kukira kau sudah pulang duluan Kyunnie"

"ani Minnie-ah.." secepat kilat ia menaiki tangga meninggalkan Changmin yang sepertinya masih ingin berbicara kepadanya.

_Tsk, __kenapa dia terburu-buru seperti itu__?_ "kenapa semua orang di rumah ini bertingkah tidak wajar?" omel Changmin

#KyuhyunPOV

Aku melangkah cepat menuju kamarku berharap Minnie tidak menyadari perubahan wajahku saat melewati kamar umma appa yang mungkin saat ini lebih akan terlihat serupa bila bersanding bersama buah tomat matang.

"umma appa memang keterlaluan!"

Kejadian seperti ini memang kerap terjadi dirumahku. Ketika appa mengambil libur beberapa hari hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya bersama ummaku tanpa memikirkan bagaimana orang orang disekitarnya termasuk aku..

Aku sendiri tidak masalah dengan ini. Aku juga sudah terbiasa mendengar erangan-erangan umma yang begitu membahana di seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah. Tapi apa mereka lupa, bahwa saat ini ada Minnie yang mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan tindakan mereka yang kelewat mesum tersebut!

"aku harus bertindak.." Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan kaos dan celana yang kutarik sekenanya. Kupakai dengan cepat baju tersebut, kubuka dan kubanting pintu malang yang menjadi saksi kemarahanku pada umma dan appa saat ini.

Saat ingin turun aku berpapasan dengan Minnie, ia seperti akan berbicara kepadaku namun tak ku pedulikan sama sekali. _Mianhae Minnie-ah_ saat ini yang terpenting adalah menaklukan beruang mesum yang tak lain adalah appa ku sendiri!

_BRAAAAK_

"YAA! UMMAA! APPAA! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI!" teriakku saat memasuki kamar orang tuaku.

"Kyu? wae chagy..?" hanya itu respon appa saat melihat aku berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Yah benar, hanya itu.. bahkan posisinya juga tak mereka rubah. Masih dengan posisi umma yang menungging dan appa yang tengah menyodoknya dari belakang sehingga jelas terpampang tubuh polos appa.. *dooh..mimisan*

Kubanting pintu kamar umma appa berharap agar mereka berhenti melakukan aktivitas panas mereka namun sayang sekali usahaku tidak berhasil. Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menunggu mereka keluar menemuiku, tetapi mereka tidak juga keluar.

aku menghela napas panjang untuk menghilangkan sedikit beban dikepalaku.. "UMMA! APPA! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus begitu!?" teriakku sambil mengusap wajahku kasar, frustasi.

#AuthorPOV

"bear.. hahhh hahhh... kitaaahhh ber.. emhhh.. hentiiiihhh sehh.. bentaarr.. eunghhh"

"damn! sebentar lagi Boo.. aku akan keluar.."

"aarrkkhh yeaaa Yunnie disituuuuuhhhh.. ahh hhaahh hhaatapiiihhh kasiannhhh anak urrgh muhh.."

"NO! Sebentar lagi!"

"AAAAARRRGHHHHHHH" erang mereka berdua ketika akhirnya mencapai klimaks

"gomawo BooJae my only love.." Yunho memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut, kemudian membaringkan dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, kemudian ia mengambil celana dan memasuki kamar mandinya.

===BSL===

"ooohhh Tuhan..! ampunilah kedua orang tuaku!" ucap Kyuhyun stres akan kelakuan orang tuanya yang tak wajar tersebut.

Tak berapa lama setelah terdengar erangan panjang dari kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong keluarlah Yunho dengan pakaian lengkapnya meski hanya kaos dan celana pendek.

"Kau mau bicara apa chagy?" kata Yunho pada Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan menenggak minumannya kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya tersebut dan memamerkan senyumannya yang terkesan err.. mesum.

"appa.. apa kau tak ingat bahwa Minnie saat ini tinggal bersama kita?"

_BRRAKK_

Pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Jaejoong yang tengah terburu-buru menuju dapur dan sudah berpakaian lengkap pastinya. "Astaga! Aku lupa!" buru-buru Jaejoong memakai apronnya "MIANHAE CHANGMIN-AH AHJUMMA LUPA MEMASAK UNTUKMU~!" katanya sambil berteriak ke arah atas berharap Changmin mendengarnya.

_Tap tap tap_..

Suara langkah seseorang dari arah tangga yang menghadirkan Changmin yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur "gwenchana ahjumma.." ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum kikuk

"see? kau dengar sendiri bukan Changmin bilang gwenchana?" kata Yunho tiba-tiba pada Kyuhyun yang dibalasnya dengan pandangan jengah.

"appa.. apakah yang ada dikepalamu hanya sex?"

"ya! kau menyakiti hatiku chagy.." wajahnya ditekuk berharap Kyuhyun akan merasa bersalah padanya.

"kau tidak memikirkan dua orang namja muda dirumah ini yang mungkin saja akan terangsang mendengar erangan kalian berdua? tidakkah kau sadar? Belum lagi kau sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin appa... AAARRRGHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya, berharap appanya akan sadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

_ini semua salah umma__!_

#Flashback

-Kediaman keluarga Cho pukul 07.00 PM-

Dua orang namja muda sedang duduk dimeja makan menanti Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan makanan yang telah selesai ia masak ke meja makan berbentuk bundar. Merekapun tengah menunggu sang kepala keluarga, Cho Yunho, yang sebentar lagi akan akan pulang dari kantornya.

Kyuhyun, anak semata wayang di keluarga ini menatap jengah ibunya yang tak lain Cho Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah mengenakan pakaiannya yang (terlalu) terbuka hanya untuk makan malam di rumah.

Bagaimana tidak dibilang terlalu terbuka jika yang dikenakannya adalah baju rajutan dengan jarak antar benang satu dengan benang yang lain besar, berwarna abu-abu dan sungguh dapat terlihat apa saja yang ada di dalamnya begitu jelas. Ditambah yang mengenakannya adalah seorang Jaejoong yang memiliki kulit putih alami yang begitu mengagumkan, sangat kontras dengan dalamannya yang berwarna hitam. Sekali lagi sungguh dapat terlihat jelas apa saja yang tersaji didalamnya. Dan ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam untuk menutupi setengah paha mulusnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar jika melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah ini tersaji didepan mata? Ini juga berlaku bagi Changmin yang saat ini tengah memandangi ahjummanya tanpa berkedip, membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengah melihatnya.

"yah umma! Apa umma mau fashion show didepan kami, hah?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya "kita hanya makan malam umma.. mengapa pakaianmu seperti itu..?"

"aku baru membelinya kemarin chagy~ aku ingin menunjukkannya pada appamu.. apa aku terlihat buruk dengan ini?" katanya sambil memperhatikan diri di depan kaca besar didekat ruang makan "Minnie-ah apa aku terlihat buruk?"

"eoh? Ah.. aniya ahjumma.. perfecto!" Changmin tampak menunjukkan dua jempolnya pada ahjummanya itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas lebih panjang lagi.

"aku pulang.." nampaknya Yunho sudah dan kini ia tengah berdiri mematung di dekat kaca besar tempat Jaejoong berkaca tadi. Mulutnya terbuka melihat apa yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Boo.." gumamnya

"eh? Yunnie sudah pulang? Sini biar kutaruh tasmu ke dalam.." Jaejoong segera menaruh piring terakhir di atas meja, berjalan menghampiri nya, mencium bibir nya, mengambil tas kerja dan segera masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yunho yang letaknya di dalam kamar mereka.

Yunho yang masih mematung segera mengikuti istrinya kedalam kamar mereka dan tidak lama terdengar..

_BRAK_

Pintu kamar telah tertutup sempurna dan meninggalkan dua orang namja muda yang tengah duduk manis didepan makanan yang telah tersaji.

"ja Minnie-ah kita makan duluan saja, aku tidak yakin mereka akan keluar lagi setelah ini" Kyuhyun mengintrupsi pandangan Changmin yang masih fokus memandang pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"baiklah, aku juga sudah sangat lapar"

Ditengah waktu menyantap makanan tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan yang sudah jelas siapa yang melakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Ditaruhnya sumpit yang ia kenakan untuk makan di samping mangkuk, ia sudah kehilangan selera makannya..

Ia melihat kearah Changmin yang seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kalau sudah berkaitan dengan makanan memang tidak ada yang dapat mengintrupsinya.

"Minnie chagy, aku sudah selesai.. tinggalkan saja bila sudah selesai biar nanti aku yang membereskan meja nya" ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan saja.

#YunhoPOV

Hari ini benar – benar hari yang panjang untukku. Hari ini memang tidak biasa buktinya aku sampai harus 3 kali mengadakan rapat besar untuk tender yang akan dibuat YJ Corp untuk 3 bulan mendatang.

Pulang kerumah berharap aku bisa berkeluh pada istriku tentang hari ini. Kubuka pintu rumah. _tumben, biasanya istriku akan menyambut dan membukakan pintu ini untukku_ pikirku, _mungkin ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam_ dan benar saja kulihat istriku tengah menaruh piring – piring berisi makanan di meja makan dengan penampilan yang sungguh membuatku membatu di tempat.

"Boo.." gumamku, _istriku sungguh mengagumkan_! dengan berbalut baju rajutan sexy yang baru dibelinya kemarin penampilannya benar benar memukau dan membangkitkan hasratku dan membuatku membuka lebar mulutku.

"eh? Yunnie sudah pulang? Sini biar kutaruh tasmu ke dalam.." ia menghampiriku, mencium bibirku, membawa tas dan berlalu begitu saja dariku dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

_B__oo.. kau berniat menggodaku eoh? Baik, tak akan aku lepaskan kau. Malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan adik baru_, tak sanggup aku mengeluarkan kata-kata dan hanya mengikuti istriku jalan menuju surga kami. (-_- appa jebalyo~)

_BRAK_

Kututup pintu kamar dengan kakiku. Ku lepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang kukenakan, tak lupa kulepas dasi, kubuang entah kemana begitu juga dengan kemeja dan celana. Sekarang yang tersisa dan melekat di tubuhku hanyalah boxer hitam yang semakin terasa kencang.

"Yunnie mau mandi?" tanyanya padaku " biarku siapkan air untukmu" lanjutnya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Kuikuti ia sampai di kamar mandi kami. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang kuciumi bahu dan lehernya

"eunghh Bear.. ahh.."

"kau sexy sekali Boo, tidak malu dengan Changmin dan anakmu eoh? Kau sungguh menggoda"

"enghhh Yunh" kubalik tubuhnya sehingga kini kita berhadapan dan langsung saja kusambar bibir cherrynya. Kami berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya..

"hosh...haahhh hahhh... Yunnie kau mau membunuhkuuhh eoh?"

Ia mengeratkan tangannya ke leherku. Kubalas dengan seringai nakal. Ku gendong tubuhnya bak anak koala dan kumasukkan ke bathtub yang telah ia siapkan untukku. Setelah klimaks pertamaku kuangkat lagi tubuhnya. Kukeringkan dengan handuk seadanya. Ku baringkan ia ke Kingbed kami.

Kuciumi seluruh permukaan kulitnya, tak ada yang tertinggal seinchi pun. Hanya dengan menciumnya membuat adikku tegang kembali. Hebat bukan? Tak perlu dia menyentuhnya. Adikku memang sangat menurut kepadanya bahkan hanya dengan menciumnya.

Aku sungguh tak sabar, segera kumasukkan adikku dalam lubang surganya. Kugesek perlahan, desahannya terdengar sangat sexy

"eunghhh.. Yunniehh.. jaaahhh.. nganhh.. euhh permainkan akuhhhh.. jebal ahh.." pintanya

"apapun untukmu sayang" dengan satu hentakan adikku telah tertanam sepenuhnya mungkin karena lubangnya sudah terbiasa dengan adikku yang super besar akibat permainan kami sebelumnya.

"kau tetap saja sempit Boo.. aaahh... ini sungguh nikmat.. ughh"

Kukecup kembali leher istriku menindih kiss mark sebelumnya dengan kiss mark yang baru. Kulitnya yang putih kini penuh dengan bercak merah yang paling tidak tiga hari sampai semingguan tak akan hilang

Ku gerakkan tangan kiriku untuk memainkan payudara kirinya sambil terus ku hisap lehernya. Tak sabar akhirnya kuturunkan kecupannku pada payudara kanannya. Kumainkan lidahku di atas tonjolan berwarna pink itu, kuputar, kujilat dan akhirnya kumasukkan kedalam mulut selanjutnya kuhisap dengan gemas.

"ouhhh Yunnie ahh..."

"tetap manis Boo.." kumainkan lidahku lagi dan kini berganti kesebelahnya sambil di bawah pinggulku terus bekerja menyentaknya.

"sshh ahhh Yunnie ahh...ouhh bear...ssshh haahh..sshh hahhh" sepertinya ia menikmati setiap gerakanku.

Kuserang kembali bibirnya, membiarkannya terus mendesah tidak baik untuk adikku dibawah sana.

"emhh.. Yunnie aakuuhh akan keluaaarhh..." katanya mengintrupsi ciuman kami "aaaaahhhhhhhhh" entah sudah berapa kali ia mencapai klimaks, tapi nampaknya klimaksku yang kedua susah sekali didapatkan. Terhitung sudah hampir 3 jam kami melakukannya tapi aku baru sekali mengalami klimaks di dalam bathtub tadi.

Kupercepat hentakanku setelah sebelumnya aku biarkan ia mengglinjang dibawah tubuhku merasakan klimaksnya. Setelah beberapa waktu aku bermain dan berkonsentrasi akhirnya..

"Yunnie.. yeah disituuuuuuuhhh!" ia mengeratkan tangannya di lengan dan leherku

"akh.. aku tidak tahhaannhh ughh"

"sebentar lagi Boo.. aaahhh..."

"aku akan keluar... aaaaaarrggghhh YUNNIEEE!" teriaknya dan akupun menyambutnya

"aaarrrghhhhhhhhhh" akhirnya kami menuntaskannya bersama.

Aku lelah sekarang aku yakin ia juga sama lelahnya setelah kami bermain lebih dari 5 jam. Kubiarkan ia menutup matanya dan akupun membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

#EndOfFlasback

Ini adalah makan malam tersepi di kediaman keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun hanya memainkan makanan nya, nafsu makannya hilang tak tersisa sesaat setelah ia mendengar desahan – desahan yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tua nya. dan sepertinya kata 'gwenchana' yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin saat Jaejoong akan memasak makan malam, memang benar, sama seperti Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya memakan se-porsi makanan layaknya manusia biasa, ia juga terlihat tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, ada apa dengan Shim Changmin?

Tak berapa lama setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke kamar mereka, Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang makan menuju dapur untuk membersihkan piring dan alat makannya. Bila di hitung, ia hanya makan beberapa sendok, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang masih terpaku di ruang makan, Kyuhyun berjalan melaluinya pergi menuju kamarnya

#KyuhyunPOV

"AAAARGHHH! Desahan mereka membuatku horny! mengapa kamar mereka tidak dibuat kedap suara saja?!" keluhku mendapati desahan – desahan sensual umma ku yang pastinya terdengar di seluruh kediaman Cho, _bisa kah mereka istirahat untuk beberapa jam saja dan membiarkan aku tidur..?_

"apa lebih baik ku telpon Sungmin noona saja ya?" Kusambar handphoneku, entah kenapa yang ada di kepalaku adalah Sungmin noona sekarang. Kupencet dan kucari namanya di kontak hpku setelah kudapatkan langsung saja ku pencet tombol hijau disana.

_TUUUTTT TUUTTT_

"arrkh! tidak diangkat!"

Aku makin frustasi. Kubuka pintu kamarku hendak menenggak minuman di kulkas dan menelan pil tidur, mungkin itu akan lebih baik. kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur..

"eoh? Minnie?" aku melihatnya didapur. Ia duduk dilantai. Nampak jelas muka frustasi nya sama sepertiku.

"Kyunnie.." dia mendekati aku yang tengah memegang gagang pintu kulkas, ia mendekatiku memegang kedua bahuku dan..

"mau apa Min–hmmmph!" ia perlahan menekan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Sudah hampir 5 menit ia terus mengeksplor mulutku dengan lidahnya sampai akhirnya aku kehabisan nafas

"hoohshh..ahh Minh kau kenapa..? mengapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?"

"mian, aku tak tahan lagi.." katanya lantas menggendongku di pundaknya dan membawaku menaiki tangga. aku terus memberontak dan memukul-mukul pundak dan punggungnya, memohon padanya untuk menurunkanku, tapi tangannya semakin kuat menggendongku

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan aku di tempat tidurnya.

"Min.." kupanggil dan kupandangi ia seakan meminta penjelasan.

Tapi ia tidak menggubrisku. Mungkin setan di dalam dirinya sedang bergelayut manja. Ia terus membuka kaos yang tengah kukenakan. Mataku panas saat ini. Mungkin tak berapa lama lagi air mataku akan keluar.

Ia tampak tidak menyadari perubahanku, kini ia tengah melepas celana yang aku pakai. Sebisa mungkin ku tutupi tubuhku.

"hiks.." akhirnya keluar juga airmata dan isakku namun sepertinya ia belum menyadarinya. kini ia tengah membuka kausnya sendiri. Setelahya ia menindihku dan mulai mengecupi tubuhku.

"Min.. andweyo... hiks jaebal Min.." rasa takut mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuku, aku paham betul apa yang akan di lakukan oleh namja chingu ku ini

Ia mulai memelintir dan menghisap nipple ku, aku menggeliat tak karuan, tubuh ku tak bisa menolak seluruh sentuhan ajaib nya, ya, tubuhku menikmatinya, sangat.. tapi di saat yang bersamaan hati ku terasa sakit. Aku masih terus berusaha menyadarkannya, aku mencoba mendorong dada bidang nya menjauh dari tubuhku, tapi apa daya, layak nya sebuah batu, ia sungguh keras dan sulit untuk dipindahkan

Aku takut.. ia mulai mengecupi dada ku, semakin turun dan turun menuju adik kecil ku. Isakkan ku semakin jelas terdengar, Ia mengecup adik kecil ku dan menyeringai sambil menatap mata ku, ini bukan dirinya..

Ia mulai mengulum dan mengemut adik kecil ku layaknya sebuah lollipop, aku sungguh sudah tak kuat, aku sama sekali tak bisa melawan, kugigit bibir bawah ku, berharap tubuhku berhenti bergetar

Tak butuh waktu lama aku keluar di dalam mulutnya, ia menelan habis seluruh cairan ku dan langsung menyerbu bibirku, ia mencium ku dengan kasar, ia membuatku merasakan cairan ku sendiri. Tangannya kini bermain di selangkanganku dan memijit pelan butt ku. Hal yang ku takutkan akan segera terjadi

"Min.. kumohon.. berhenti.. aku takut.. jaeba–arrkkh" jari telunjuknya berhasil menembus hole ku, tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku terus mengigit bibir bawahku sampai aku merasakan bau anyir darah masuk ke dalam indra penciuman ku, sepertinya bibir ku robek, tapi rasa perih ini tak sebanding dengan hati ku yang sakit

Ia terus memaju – mundur kan jari nya, ia memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam hole ku, kini ada dua jari yang bermain – main di dalam hole ku, ia kembali mengulum nipple ku dengan bibir nya. aku tak bergerak, aku sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawannya, aku akan membiarkan nya melakukan apapun yang akan ia lakukan terhadap tubuhku

Ia berhenti. Ia sadar aku sudah tak bergerak lagi. Ia berhenti mengecupi dadaku dan memandangiku.

"kenapa kau menangis? kukira kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, kukira kau mencintaiku Kyu.." ucap nya tepat di depan wajahku, ya ia kembali menindihku

Aku mencoba membuka mulutku, tapi hanya isakan yang keluar, tubuh ku kembali bergetar. Ia mendesah pelan, tangan nya mencoba menghapus bulir – bulir bening yang masih setia menghiasi pipi chubby ku. Ia mengecup keningku perlahan, membaringkan dirinya disebelahku dan menutupi tubuh kami berdua dengan selimut.

Aku memeluknya dan menaruh kepalaku didadanya "maafkan aku Min.. aku.. belum siap.."

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus pelan rambut ku. Ia mengangkat dagu ku dan mencium bibirku, lembut, tanpa paksaan atau pun tuntutan

"ani.. ini semua salah ku.. maaf kan aku baby.." ia mengecup pelan bibir ku

"_gomawotdago__,__ mianhadago__, __saranghaesseotdago_.." aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, ku tutup mataku dan mulai tenggelam ke dalam dunia mimpi, di dalam pelukan hangatnya..

TBC..

**a/n** huaaaaaaa~~ maap yah, T_T pasti banyak yang kecewa sama ending nya ahahhahahaaa~ #evilsmirk Yonggun kemaren janjiin NC, tapi ga bilang NC nya sypa #mehrong :p tapi pemanasan Changkyu nya lumayan kan? Kkkkkk~ kalo NC Yunjae nya kurang hot, salahkan Heeyeoreumi-sshi oke? Nuna yang satu itu yang bikin part NC nya, Yonggun masi belom ada bakat bikin yang begituan, Yonggun kan polos~ #eeaakk *di timpuk readers*

oia, '_gomawotdago__,__ mianhadago__, __saranghaesseotdago_..' itu artinya *buat yang ga tau* thank you, sorry, and I love you.. ;) itu lyric dari lagu Noel – Hajimothanmal / The Things That I Couldn't Say.. dan karena sekarang double update, mungkin Yonggun akan post chap berikutnya awal sept, jadi sabar yah ^^ see you next chap!


End file.
